Tendre et cruel
by Shirashi
Summary: L'histoire d'amour des deux plus grands misanthropes du pays. Et le loup s'éprit de la brebis...
1. Chapitre 1

_**Blabla :**__ Hey hey ! Bon, cette fois je vais me taire, et vous laisser découvrir en paix cette nouvelle fiction, toujours sur mon couple préféré, cela va sans dire. La véritable histoire ne commence qu'au chapitre 3, mais il faut le temps d'introduire un peu tout, non ?_

* * *

**La première impression est la plus marquante**

* * *

_Maison d'Alice, 7 Septembre_

Alice soupira. C'était la quatrième fois cette semaine qu'elle devait passer le balai parce que son salon était envahi de poussière de terre et d'épines de pins. Un des inconvénients à vivre dans une forêt, et qui plus est dans cette région du royaume. Enfin...il n'y avait presque que ça, des inconvénients. Elle regarda encore une fois le jeune homme étendu sur le canapé. Qui avait bien pu le mettre dans cet état? Il avait la commissure des lèvres en sang, l'arcade sourcilière fendue, l'épaule visiblement pas à la bonne place et était inconscient. Sur SON canapé. Elle tordit la bouche, se demandant si elle devait lui jeter un seau d'eau sur la tête pour qu'il se réveille ou non. Mais il avait l'air si paisible, comme ça... En plus, en se réveillant, peut-être qu'il se rendrait compte de la douleur qu'il paraissait ignorer pour le moment. Elle haussa les épaules.

Alice n'aimait pas les gens. Enfin, elle ne les aimait plus. Elle vivait recluse dans une maisonnette qui tenait plus de la cabane, perdue à vingt kilomètres du premier village, enfoncée dans la forêt de pins du coin. Elle aimait être seule, cette forêt était l'endroit idéal. Si ce n'était que les animaux, plus ou moins inoffensifs, aimaient barbouiller le plancher de terre et les épines des grands conifères semblaient se donner rendez-vous sur le sol du salon.

Tout était plus compliqué, dans la forêt. Alice refusait de tuer un animal, et manger des pommes de pins, c'était bon pour les cochons, pas pour elle. Alors elle devait quand même aller acheter de quoi se nourrir. Pour s'habiller, elle se contentait de son corset et de quatre ou cinq robe à la couleur plus ou moins indéfinie, depuis le temps. Ce n'était pas comme si elle comptait charmer qui que ce soit. Elle voulait juste de quoi ne pas avoir froid et se promener dehors. Elle était peut-être étrange, mais sûrement pas du genre à se promener nue dans la forêt, dans un village ou même chez elle.

Non, elle n'aimait décidément pas les gens et sa vie d'ermite lui convenait parfaitement. Pourquoi, mais pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle est ramené ce type chez elle ? Si ça se trouvait, c'était un psychopathe, tueur en série et sadique qui la tuerait dès qu'il se réveillerait. Bon. Si c'était le cas, il n'avait pas vraiment la tête de l'emploi. Des boucles blondes, un visage plutôt harmonieux même si sanglant. Non, il avait l'air d'un parfait gentleman. Richissime. Peut-être le fils à Papa. Snob. Prétentieux. Enfin, elle n'en savait rien, mais elle n'y pouvait rien : elle cherchait toujours des défauts au gens.

L'homme blond, qui ne devait avoir guère plus que vingt ans, remua dans son sommeil, si bien qu'il se cogna sur l'accoudoir du canapé, ce qui le réveilla. Il voulu alors se redresser, complètement perdu, et fini par tomber par terre, emmêlé dans le drap qu'Alice avait jeté dessus pour qu'il n'ait pas trop froid.  
Oui, Alice n'aimait pas les gens, mais elle détestait voir certaines personnes souffrir. Quand elle avait trouvé celle-là, à quelques mètres de chez elle, marchant de travers et crachant du sang avant de s'évanouir, elle n'avait pas pu l'abandonner à son sort. En plus, ses blessures auraient pu être graves. Et puis, il avait l'air gentil. Une tête d'ange.

- Eeeh, faîtes un peu attention !

Alice avait déjà vécu en société, elle savait parfaitement que les femmes devaient respect et obéissance aux hommes. Mais elle, ne respectait qu'elle-même, et encore, pas toujours.

- Mais...mais...mais...

Elle se retint de sommer l'inconnu d'arrêter d'imiter la chèvre, et lui tendit une main pour l'aider à se relever.

Il la prit, s'assit sur le canapé et sembla d'un coup être ramené sur Terre.

Il ne dit rien, pas merci, pas pardon, ne demanda pas qui elle était ou ce qu'il fichait ici, mais il lui lança un regard expressif. Très expressif. Un du genre à vous glacer le sang, à vous tuer sur place. Un regard particulièrement méchant qui n'allait pas du tout avec le visage angélique de l'individu.

- Eh, me r'gardez pas comme si c'était moi qui vous avait mis dans cet état là ! J'ai fait que vous ramener ici pour pas qu'vous vous fassiez bouffer par les loups. Et faites gaffe, votre épaule est démise ou cassée. 'fin, j'crois, ch'us pas méd'cin après tout.

Elle lui tourna le dos et continua à débarrasser la pièce des épines envahisseuses de salon. Elle en était presque sûre maintenant : les épines étaient dotées d'une sorte d'intelligence bizarre et d'un esprit de conquête incroyable. Elle allaient finir par prendre possession du monde ! Enfin, peut-être pas. La solitude lui faisait défaut : elle pensait de plus en plus à des choses insensées. Mais si c'était pour vivre aux côtés de personnes comme ce type, à qui elle avait presque sauvé la vie, qui la remerciais d'un regard aussi chaleureux qu'un iceberg, la solitude était quelque chose d'apaisant, de reposant, de calme. De vachement chouette. Elle donna un dernier coup de balai et mis les épines à la porte. Elle n'avaient qu'à demander avant de s'inviter chez elle de la sorte !

- Merci.

- Hein ?

Elle ne s'attendait pas à cela de la part du rustre qui occupait son salon. Ben oui, il l'avait assassinée du regard pas plus tard qu'il y a une minute. Et elle pouvait s'étonner, Dieu savait qu'il n'était pas du genre à remercier qui que ce soit. Enfin, Alice n'était pas Dieu, donc elle ne le savait pas, même si leur premier dialogue, enfin échange, lui avait permis d'entrevoir la personnalité du blessé.

- Vous m'avez emmené ici pour m'aider, donc merci.

- Ah. Bah, c'est pas grand chose.

Voyant que l'amabilité de son hôte avoisinait le négatif, il soupira. D'accord, il n'était pas un modèle de bienveillance et d'amabilité. Mais si elle ne voulait pas de lui dans sa maison, il aurait fallu le laisser dans les bois !

- Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps.

- Hep hep hep, vous restez là ! Si vous bougez trop votre ventre va r'saigner et vous allez foutre en l'air mon canapé !

Il regarda son ventre et souleva sa chemise, révélant non seulement une musculature impressionnante et plus que parfaite, mais surtout une plaie rougeâtre et mal fermée.

- D'ailleurs, je ne vous laisserais pas partir tant que vous ne serez pas rétabli. Si c'est pour que vous mourriez dans quelques heures, ce n'était pas la peine que je vous traine jusque ici.

Et vu la taille de la jeune fille, c'était un exploit. Le blond la dépassait d'une trentaine de centimètres et devait peser plus du double de son poids. Elle avait du user de toute sa force et de toute sa bonne volonté -surtout de sa force parce qu'elle n'avait jamais aucune bonne volonté- pour l'amener jusque chez elle sans l'achever. Le trainer par un bras avait été tentant, mais il aurait été couvert de terre, de brindilles et de feuilles et cela aurait encore plus abimé le pauvre sofa.

- Mais on m'attend ailleurs !

- Bah. Si vous étiez mort, ils n'auraient pas fini de vous attendre. Comme on dit, il vaut mieux arriver en retard que pas du tout.

Elle ne savait pas trop qui était ce _on_, ni si cela se disait vraiment, mais elle n'étais pas à ça près.

Elle avait conscience qu'elle était injustement désagréable, mais elle détestait vraiment les gens. Alors pourquoi avait-elle amené ce type chez elle ? Elle même n'en savais rien. Une intuition peut-être. Mais à propos de quoi ? C'était le bordel dans sa tête, ce qui la mettait d'encore plus mauvaise humeur. Mais elle décida de faire un geste.

- Vous avez faim, soif, ou quelque chose ?

Il avait compris qu'il était inutile d'essayer de négocier avec ce petit bout de femme. Il n'était pas du genre à se laisser marcher sur les pieds, ah ça non, mais il trouvait la jeune femme amusante. Ce qui n'était pas normal. Même très bizarre. Il n'était pas du genre à apprécier qui que ce soit. En fait, les gens l'énervaient.

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Non.

Il se résigna à passer encore quelques jours ici. Tout ça parce qu'il avait été inattentif et qu'il avait refusé qu'on l'accompagne. Il n'en faisait toujours rien qu'à sa tête. Et ça ne changerait jamais, quoiqu'il advienne.

- Dans ce cas, enlevez votre veste et votre chemise, il faut panser votre blessure et vous laver, sinon vous allez pourrir ma maison.

Elle était gonflée la minette quand même ! Ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il saignait tout de même. Certains avaient fini par manger les pissenlits par la racine pour moins que ça. Mais il ferait un effort. Il était bloqué ici. Pas parce qu'une lutine d'un mètre cinquante pour trente cinq kilos l'en empêchait, mais parce que vu le paysage extérieur, il était perdu dans une forêt, sans chemin pour le guider et que de toute façon, il ne savait même pas s'il pouvait tenir debout. Il était fatigué et il avait mal. Partout.

La gamine, c'était forcément une gamine pour lui, revint, avec son air pincé et agacé. Ça ne collait pas du tout avec l'image qu'elle donnait. Elle était toute petite, et avait l'air toute mignonne et totalement inoffensive. Mais elle avait l'air agressif et misanthrope au possible. Un chien de garde, voilà, c'était à ça qu'elle ressemblait. Il enleva tout de même sa chemise et laissa le molosse -joli surnom, non ?- s'occuper de sa blessure.

Pas étonnant qu'elle vive isolée avec ce caractère de cochon ! Lui aussi avait sale caractère, mais il était toujours entouré, à son grand malheur, par des gens qui lui ciraient les bottes à longueur de journée.

- J'insinue pas que vous sentez mauvais ou quoiqu'ce soit, hein, mais faut qu'vous alliez vous rincer.

Il soupira. Finalement elle était agaçante. S'il n'avait pas eu besoin d'elle, elle aurait finie empalée sur un arbre.

Alice l'emmena dans la salle de bain. C'était une très petite pièce au milieu de laquelle se trouvait une sorte de bassine en bois. Le jeune homme la regarda d'un air perdu, qui ne lui était pas propre. Il était toujours sûr de lui, ça oui. Il avait une assurance incroyable, et totalement justifiée. Il était doué partout, réussissait tout ce qu'il entreprenait et en général comprenait tout assez rapidement. Mais qu'est-ce que cette fille voulait-elle qu'il fasse avec ce _truc_ ?

- Bah quoi, z'avez jamais vu une baignoire ?  
Ah. C'était la bainoire. Lui qui était habitué à une salle de bain aussi grande que la maison de la jeune fille et à une baignoire dans laquelle il pouvait entrer plus qu'un pied et demi, il était embêté. Quoique, en y réfléchissant bien, la gamine-chien-de-garde-misanthroppe-et-insupportable-pas-plus-grande-qu'un-lutin devait entrer dedans facilement. D'où le nom _baignoire_ qu'elle lui donnait.

- Bon... euh... bah, vous resterez debout dedans, hein. Z'avez pas vraiment le choix. J'vais vous chercher de quoi vous sécher. Déshabillez vous. Euh, non, attendez que je revienne.

Elle revint, lui tendit une serviette qui était minuscule, regarda l'inconnu, réfléchit, ressortit, revint avec une serviette plus grande mais toujours trop petite, ressortit, revint avec trois serviettes qu'elle lui fourra dans les bras et lui fit un sourir moqueur en coin.

- Vous avez aussi besoin de moi pour vous laver ou vous pouvez vous débrouiller tout seul?

Il lui répondit par un regard en biais et se dévêtit en grommelant une fois qu'elle fut sortie. Il entra dans la _baignoire_ en râlant. Elle se prenait pour qui, la lutine ? Il était tout à fait capable de se laver seul !

Il prit l'éponge qui était, elle aussi, minuscule et voulu se la passer dans le dos. Le problème, c'est qu'il n'y arrivait pas avec son bras droit, ne vous demandez pas pourquoi. Il avait toujours eu un problème avec son bras droit. Il grogna encore et prit l'éponge avec sa main gauche et réessaya de se la passer dans le dos avant de grimacer de douleur, serrant les dents et lâchant l'objet. Ca faisait un mal de chien ! Son épaule devait bel et bien être démise. Et meeeeerde. Finalement, il n'était pas foutu de se laver seul. Il soupira. Et dire qu'il faisait des efforts de bonne foi (Si, si, ce n'était peut-être pas évident, mais il était particulièrement agréable en ce moment).

Il râla, s'assit comme il pu dans la baignoire, se demanda s'il pourrait en sortir ou si elle resterait coincée autour de lui pour toujours, serra son bras droit autour de ses genoux et râla encore. Il avait l'impression d'être ce géant, là, dans le monde des Liliputiens. Enfin, non, le géant n'en était pas vraiment un. C'étaient les autres qui étaient petits. Un peu comme dans le cas présent : il était certes grand, mais cette fille était anormalement petite. Et puis, quel âge avait-elle pour vivre seule comme ça ? Ou ses parents reviendraient plus tard ? Elle ne leur demandait pas l'autorisation avant d'amener un inconnu chez eux ? En faisait-elle toujours autant à sa tête ? Pourquoi était-elle aussi têtue ? Dans quel monde vivait-elle pour s'adresser à lui de cette manière ? Décidément, cette fille l'intriguait.

Alice finit par frapper par la porte.

- Alors, vous vous en sortez ou vous vous êtes noyé ?

- J'y arrive pas.

Alice se mordit les lèvres, retenant un petit sourir.

- Sérieusement ?

- 'pas la peine de vous moquer. Je n'y arrive pas, c'est tout.

- Je peux entrer ?

Elle n'attendit pas la réponse et poussa la porte. Heureusement, il était assit et elle ne mourrait donc pas de gêne. Elle était très impulsive et n'avait pas vraiment pensé à ça avant d'entrer dans la pièce. Enfin, de toute façon il était dos à elle, elle aurait eu le temps de partir en courant s'il n'avait pas été assis. Elle vivait toute seule et isolée, et n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de se familiariser avec la gente masculine. Et dans sa tête, elle était toujours un gamine qui rougissait quand on parlait de la principale différence physique fille/garçon. Elle savait que c'était stupide, mais elle n'était pas supposée _surmonter_ cette gêne. Elle secoua la tête et se reconcentra sur l'homme dans sa baignoire. C'était étrange, pensé comme ça.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il vous pose problème ?

Il tourna la tête et vit qu'elle était vraiment venue.

- Eeeeeh !

- Oh, 'faites pas votre gêné. C'pas comme si vous aviez vraiment quelque chose à cacher.

S'il y avait eu assez de place et assez d'eau, il aurait plongé la tête de cette fille dans l'eau et l'aurait noyée.

Il se retint de lui faire remarquer et soupira encore. Vraiment, il se ramollissait.

- C'est mon dos.

- Oh, c'est vrai, votre épaule. Mais...vous avez deux bras, non ?

- 'posez pas de question.

Il avait honte de ne "pas savoir se servir" de son bras droit.

- Bon, et alors ? Vous comptez rester planté ici jusqu'à ce que toute l'eau s'évapore ?

Il retourna la tête, lui tournant complètement le dos, et la posa sur ses genoux.

- Ouais.

Il était vraiment à l'étroit, et en plus il commençait à avoir froid.

Alice rit doucement et s'empara de l'éponge qui était restée sur le sol. Elle avait un joli rire, comme des petites clochettes qui tintaient.

- Je vais vous le laver votre dos, moi. Ce n'est pas un problème.  
Elle semblait de meilleure humeur. Pire ! Elle affichait un petit sourir. Il frissonna quand il sentit l'eau plutôt fraîche couler dans son dos. Sérieusement, cette fille était en train de le laver. C'était plutôt bizarre comme situation. Il en fit abstraction et, trop fatigué, il finit par se rendormir.

Alice ne savait pas quoi faire. Si elle le laissait là, il allait congeler. Et elle ne pouvait pas le sortir, il était trop lourd. Puis il n'avait pas de vêtements, surtout. Elle repensa au seau d'eau fraîche mais c'était méchant. Comme si elle se souciait d'être méchante. Non, puis surtout si elle se souciait du fait qu'il soit congelé, lui balancé de l'eau glaciale dessus n'était pas un bon plan. Si elle voulait l'achever, autant le laisser dans l'eau du bain. C'était horrible, elle n'avait pas envie d'être méchante. Rah, mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ?

Elle lui balança les serviettes sur la tête et se dirigea vers la porte. Il rouvrit péniblement les yeux.

- A moins que vous n'ayez besoin de mon aide pour vous sécher, je m'en vais.

- Vous plaisantez mais je vais faire comment moi ?

Ça le désespérait. Il ne pouvait donc rien faire seul ? S'il n'avait pas pu se laver le dos, il ne pourrait pas se sécher non plus.

En plus elle devait le sécher ? Ça en devenait gênant. Non, il se débrouillerait. Lui pensait pareil, de toute manière.

- Bah. Je vais m'en sortir.

- Hm, d'accord. Vous n'avez rien contre les patates ?

- Ben, euh, non.

Par patates, elle voulait dire pommes-de-terre ? Il en avait très rarement mangé, en réalité.

- Parfait. Prenez votre temps.

Comme s'il avait besoin de son accord pour ça. Comme une si petite chose pouvait-elle être si agaçante et autoritaire ? Et adorable. Non, non, pas adorable. Il ne voulait pas la trouver adorable. C'était une fille comme une autre, et il n'aimait pas les filles. Les garçons non plus. Il n'aimait personne ! Il n'avait pas besoin d'aimer qui que ce soit. De par sa position sociale, les gens étaient obligés de lui obéir et de le respecter. Mais alors, pourquoi avait-il presque envie d'obéir à cette fille, qui, franchement, n'avait rien de spécial ou d'extraordinaire.

Elle lui dit de s'asseoir sur une chaise en paille. Il n'avait jamais vu pareille chaise. Il avait toujours vécu parmi les riches de ce monde après tout. Mais ça Alice ne le savais pas. Pas encore, du moins.

- Au fait, je ne vous ai même pas demandé votre nom. Nous allons cohabiter pendant votre rétablissement, non ? Essayons de nous entendre.  
Facile à dire ! Il fallait voir son sale caractère à la demoiselle ! Enfin, celui du blond n'était pas forcément extraordinaire non plus.

- Moi c'est Alice.

- Jasper.

- Tiens...j'ai déjà entendu ce nom quelque part...pourtant ce n'est pas courant... Ça a du me marquer, parce que je n'ai pas parlé à qui que ce soit depuis très longtemps.

Il retint un petit sourir. Évidement qu'elle avait déjà entendu ce prénom.

- Enfin, ce n'est pas important. Vous aimez ?

- Pardon ?

- Ce que vous mangez ?

- Euh...ouiiii, c'est...spécial.

Mais pourquoi mentait-il pour ne pas la vexer ? Il soupira. Comme si vexer quelqu'un l'avait jamais dérangé.

- C'est des pommes de terre, hein.

En réalité il trouvait ça très bizarre, très fade aussi. Mais vu ce qu'il mangeait d'habitude, c'était plutôt normal.

- Hum. Mais merci.

- J'allais pas vous laisser mourir.

- Vous auriez pu.

- Vous auriez manqué à vos proches.  
- Haha, cela m'étonnerait, au contraire.

- Ne dites pas ça. Je suis sûre que beaucoup de personnes tiennent à vous.  
- Trois.

- Trois ?

- Oui. Les autres me préfèrerait mort.

- Ah ? Euh, ce n'est pas rassurant. Moi, personne ne m'aime, mais personne n'en veut à ma vie.

- Pas étonnant que personne ne vous apprécie, vu votre caractère, je préfèrerais me faire arracher les ongles un à un et me faire crever les yeux plutôt que de vivre avec vous.

- Ben, vous z'avez pas le choix, c'est ce qu'il va se passer. Mais je peux vous arracher les ongles si vous voulez.

Ils rirent tous les deux. Alors qu'ils n'était pas forcément très gentils entre eux. Et pourtant, alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux grognons et misanthrope, et qu'il ne se _connaissaient _que depuis une heure et demie, il y avait une sorte de complicité entre eux. C'était anormal, mais il étaient presque heureux.

Alice débarrassa les assiettes et proposa à Jasper d'aller s'asseoir sur le canapé, qui était quand même plus confortable au goût de ce dernier.

Elle le rejoint, s'assit et souffla. Qu'allaient-il bien pouvoir faire ? Il était trop tôt pour se coucher, et elle ne pouvait pas laisser Jasper seul et aller se promener dans la forêt ou nager au lac.

- Dîtes...

- Hm?

- Pourquoi vivez-vous seule et si loin de tout ?

La question l'étonna. Pas que ce soit étonnant qu'il se le demande, mais elle ne s'y attendait pas. Jasper n'avait pas l'air d'être le genre d'homme à vraiment s'intéresser aux autres, mais peut-être était-elle trop septique et de mauvaise foi. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il avait été désagréable la première fois que c'était un être infecte, égoïste et asocial. Et puis, il y avait se sentiment bizarre de bien être quand elle était à côté de lui. Elle était toujours mal à l'aise en compagnie de personnes, mais là, c'était différent. Elle avait l'impression de le connaître depuis longtemps. Et elle ressentait le besoin de se confier à lui. Ce qui l'avait poussé à venir habiter ici la tracassait, et elle n'en avait jamais parlé à personne. En faire part à quelqu'un la soulagerait peut-être.  
Quant à lui, il était simplement intrigué par la jeune femme. Elle n'avait pas l'air facile à vivre, mais peut-être que cela venait justement du fait qu'elle vive recluse perdue au milieux des arbres. Peut-être que ce n'était pas ce sale caractère qui la tenait à l'écart des autres, mais cet écart qui lui avait forgé cette personnalité. Lui était très certainement désagréable par nature, et les conditions dans lesquelles ils avaient grandit n'avaient pas vraiment aidé. Mais elle... Elle avait l'air – seulement l'air pour l'instant – gentille et peut-être même attentionnée, et douce. Alors, il avait été poussé à poser la question. Et il fut satisfait, car elle sembla lui accorder une réponse.

- Eh bien...

* * *

**Le mot de la fin :**_ Et voilà ! N'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis, ce que vous changeriez, ce que vous ajouteriez, enlèveriez pour que ce soit mieux, mieux, toujours mieux ! :D_


	2. Chapitre 2

**Blabla : **_Je me répète, mais cette fiction n'a vraiment pas de repère temporel. Enfin, ce que je veux dire c'est que même s'ils se baladent à cheval et que les voitures à moteurs n'existent pas, tout un tas de trucs récent peuvent faire leur apparition. Et ce ne seront pas des anachronismes. Voilà ^^ (ça m'arrange bien :p)_

* * *

**Un bon début fait une bonne fin_  
_**

* * *

_Maison d'Alice, 8 Septembre_

- Quand j'avais quinze ans-  
- Attendez, quel âge avez-vous ?

- Dix huit ans, pourquoi ? Et vous ?  
Dix huit ans ? Il faillit s'étrangler. Il lui en donnait quatorze. Au grand maximum. Et encore, elle lui paraissait petite pour une fille de quatorze ans. Alors dix-huit...

- Vingt et un.

- Je le savais ! Bon, je continue ?

- Excusez-moi, allez-y, je vous en prie.

- Bon. J'avais donc quinze ans quand mon frère fut condamné à mort par le roi. Enfin, vous savez forcément comment est le roi. Il devait avoir... dix huit ans, il me semble. Enfin, tout le monde sait qu'il est particulièrement cruel et insensible. Et qu'il fait tomber les têtes à tour de bras dès que quelque chose l'agace ou l'indispose. Et vous n'êtes pas non plus sans savoir que son jugement est irréversible. Vous l'avez déjà rencontré ?

- Hm... oui, on peut dire ça.

- J'adorais mon grand frère. Il était génial. Vraiment. J'ai voulu y aller à sa place. Ca n'aurait sûrement pas marché mais il fallait que j'essaye. Je ne voulais pas qu'il meurt. Je voulais rester avec lui encore longtemps. Mais il s'est fermement opposé à ce que j'y aille à sa place, ne serait-ce que pour essayer. Alors il est partit et a été tué. Et mes parents commencèrent à me reprocher sa mort. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi il avait été condamné. Mais mes parents disaient sans cesse qu'ils préfèreraient que je sois morte et lui en vie. Rien d'étonnant, je suis minuscule et une fille, qui plus est. Lui était un géant, très fort, tout le monde l'adorait. Moi tout le monde me tenait toujours à l'écart et me pourrissait la vie quand je n'étais pas avec lui. Un jour, suite à une énorme dispute, je suis partie de la maison. J'ai pas mal galéré, et j'ai trouvé cette cabane de chasseur, à l'abandon et dans un piteux état. Mais je me suis débrouillée, et..bah elle tient en place au mois. Et, depuis, je déteste la compagnie des gens.

- Je suis désolé.

- De quoi ? Vous n'y êtes pour rien. Et puis, je leur ai pardonné. A mes parents. Au roi aussi. S'il est comme ça, c'est qu'il est malheureux, il doit avoir pas mal de soucis. C'est lui qui est le plus à plaindre dans l'histoire, non ? Les gens le qualifient du pire roi de l'histoire de la Terre. Pas dans le sens du plus mauvais, mais le plus méchant, redouté, cruel, alors qu'il n'a que...votre âge en fait. Je me demande à quoi il ressemble. Vous qui l'avez déjà vu, à quoi ressemble-t-il ?

- Eh bien, euh...

- Enfin, ce n'est pas très important. Après, bien après, il n'y a pas si longtemps, j'ai entendu dire que finalement mon frère n'avait pas été tué, que le roi l'avait gardé auprès de lui. Mais il n'était jamais revenu à la maison nous voir. Ou alors bien après ma fuite, et il ne m'a jamais cherchée. Mais apparemment, il était mort d'une maladie incurable, après, au château ou dans les alentours. Mais encore après, j'ai entendu dire qu'il s'était marié avec une servante du château et qu'ils étaient partis. Maintenant, je ne sais plus trop quoi croire et que penser. Alors j'ai tiré un trait dessus. Et vous, pourquoi avez vous si mauvais caractère ?

- Vous êtes bien placée pour dire ça !

- Je plaisante. Enfin...un peu. Oh ! Je ne pensais pas avoir parlé si longtemps ! Il est plus que l'heure d'aller se coucher. Je vais vous laisser mon lit en espérant qu'il ne soit pas trop petit.

- Mais, et vous ?

- Ben...il me reste le canapé.

- Non, non, gardez votre lit.

- Vous êtes blessé. Et l'invité. Enfin...ouais, l'invité.

Elle lui ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, les yeux humides parce qu'elle avait repensé à son frère alors qu'elle se l'était interdit.

Sa chambre n'était pas très grande mais pas trop petite non plus. Elle avait déjà plus une taille normale que la salle de bain.

- Et vous arrivez à sortir de ce lit en moins d'une heure ?

- Moquez vous !

C'était un lit double qui devait faire un mètre trente sur deux. Effectivement, elle se noyait au milieu des couvertures et des draps.

- Ouais...vous rentrerez sûrement. Au moins en longueur.

- Hein ? Mais, eh...

Elle lui tira la langue. Décidément, elle se trouvait un peu trop à l'aise avec lui. Et lui aussi puisqu'il lui répondit par un grand sourire malicieux.

- Il n'empêche que je ne vous priverais pas de votre lit.

- Je ne vous ferais pas dormir ailleurs.

- Je ne vous laisserais pas dormir ailleurs.

- Bon, il y a la place pour nous deux, non ? Enfin, si ça ne vous dérange pas ?

- C'est pas comme si vous preniez de la place. Vous ronflez ?

- Mais non. Je suis une jeune fille pure et délicate.

- Délicate...j'avoue que ce n'est pas la première chose à laquelle je pense quand je vous entends parler...

- Goujat. Enfin, z'avez de quoi dor...ah ben non. J'ai une chemise de nuit pour vous si vous voulez. Me regardez pas avec cet air affligé, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de développer mon sens de l'humour.

- Ca se voit.

Elle fit comme si elle n'avait rien entendu.

- Donnez moi votre chemise, je vais la laver. Votre veste aussi. Et allez vous coucher. Maintenant.

- Oui mam'zelle.

Il hésita, s'assit, hésita encore et s'étendit sur le matelas qui était plus confortable qu'il ne le pensait.

Alice partit dans la salle de bain et revint cinq minutes après, cette fois vêtue d'une robe de nuit. Jasper dormait déjà. Elle se glissa entre les draps - il faisait encore trop chaud pour sortir les couvertures - et ne tarda pas à s'endormir elle aussi.

Elle fit toute sorte de rêves étranges. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, depuis la supposée mort de son frère en fait, elle n'avait pas fait de rêves autres que des cauchemars. Ceux-là étaient vraiment très bizarres, mais pas horribles. Elle était entourée de gens, dans un endroit qu'elle ne connaissait pas, mais qui ressemblait à un château. On aurait dit un bal. Toutes les femmes portaient des robes magnifiques, mais ce n'était rien comparé à la sienne. Dans un autre rêve, elle se mariait. Elle, ha ! Elle ne voyait pas le visage de son mari, mais il avait l'air très tendre avec elle. Dans un dernier rêve, elle était mal à l'aise, très mal à l'aise, à table, en face d'un homme, et entre ceux qui devaient êtres ses parents. Elle avait l'impression de passer un test : il fallait qu'elle se comporte à la perfection. D'autres rêves, plus colorés, mais aussi plus insensés, peuplèrent sa nuit.

Le lendemain, Alice avait étonnamment chaud. Elle ouvrit les yeux et comprit rapidement pourquoi. Évidement, il avait fallu que durant son sommeil, elle s'étale sur Jasper et enlace son torse. Et il avait évidement bien fallu que durant son sommeil, Jasper enlace la taille d'Alice en réponse. Elle pinça les lèvres.  
S'il se réveillait, elle devrait s'expliquer et elle serait gênée. Il fallait donc qu'elle se dégage. Mais elle était coincée. Donc elle ne pouvait pas bouger. Mais elle avait aussi trop chaud. Donc il fallait qu'elle bouge. D'un autre côté, elle était bien. C'était confortable et même super agréable. Ah non, il ne fallait pas qu'elle pense à cela ! Il ne fallait pas qu'elle pense comme ça. Mais il n'empêche qu'elle était toujours bloquée. Elle essaya quand même de se dégager, sans grande motivation à vrai dire. Et elle ne réussit pas. Donc elle reposa sa tête sur la poitrine du blond endormi et ferma les yeux, un petit sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres. Mais pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle sourit ? Elle retrouva son visage ronchon, en gardant les yeux fermés et la même position néanmoins.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla une deuxième fois, elle était seule dans le lit, étendue en travers, le drap posé sur ses épaules. Elle se releva, se frotta les yeux et bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Puis elle se souvint. Aïe, elle était gênée, c'était mauvais. Elle ne savait pas gérer ce genre de situation. Normalement elle se fichait de tout, en particulier de l'avis des autres. Mais lui ? Comment allait-il réagir ? Qu'allait-il lui dire ? Il allait se moquer d'elle peut-être ? Ou peut -être qu'elle avait rêvé, et qu'il n'y avait personne. Oui, cela devait être un rêve étrange qui s'était mélangé aux autres ! Jamais elle n'aurait pu s'entendre avec quelqu'un, être agréable avec quelqu'un ou encore être si bien. Et voilà qu'elle avait le cafard. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle commençait à rêver de ce genre de trucs pour les adolescentes en mal d'amour ?

Elle se leva difficilement en se frottant encore les yeux, et se rendit dans le salon.

- Bonjour !

- Bon- Aah !

Ah, il était là ! C'était impossible, _il_ était là, debout devant elle, avec un sourire en coin. En plus d'être là, il se foutait d'elle !

- Alors, bien dormi ? Le matelas était assez confortable à votre goût ?

Et en plus il s'en était rendu compte. Si elle avait eu de la chance, tous les deux auraient bougé et ils auraient retrouvé une place décente. Et pire, il affichait un sourire moqueur et...adorable. Incroyablement séduisant même. Non, non ! Pas...pas sédui..sant. Pour cacher son malaise, elle lui répondit sur le même ton.

- Oui, plutôt. Très chouette même.

Et d'un coup, elle se souvint qu'il était blessée.

- Et...vos blessures ?

Elle s'inquiétait vraiment, elle ne savais même pas pourquoi. Elle ne voulait peut-être pas d'un mort sous son toit... Non, c'était autre chose mais elle ne voulait pas savoir.

- Tout va bien. Vous avez eu peur de les rouvrir en me prenant pour votre peluche ?

Elle rougit, piquée au vif. Elle avait honte.

- Enfin, vous ne m'avez pas fait mal.

Il s'étira. Il se fichait d'elle. Et ça l'amusait énormément. Et elle, ça avait le don de l'agacer.

- Ah, euh, eh bien, c'est bien, c'est bien. Vous avez faim ?

Il continuait à la regarder en souriant. Son regard la brûlait. Il lui pesait, même quand elle lui tournait le dos.

- Mais pourquoi me fixez-vous comme ça, j'ai un truc sur la figure ou quoi ?

- Absolument. Des marques d'oreiller.

Elle se rendit dans la salle de bain et se regarda dans le miroir. Oh. Oh, oh. Oh zut. Elle ressemblait à un de ses animaux qu'on voyait en gravure dans les livres de géographie. Un z, un zeu, zai... zèbre ! Un zèbre ! Elle tira sur sa joue, sur son front et ramena une mèche devant son visage.

Elle retourna dans le séjour et détourna les yeux.

- Vous avez faim ?

- Non.

- Soif ?

- Non plus.

- Vous voulez faire quelque chose en particulier ?

-... Non.

- Bon, ben retournez vous coucher alors.

Et les deux premiers jours que Jasper passa chez Alice se déroulèrent sur le même modèle. Il n'avaient pas grand chose à se dire, vraiment rien en commun à part leur goût pour la solitude et n'avaient pas grand chose à faire. Ils parlaient, il ne faut pas croire qu'ils restaient sans rien faire, mais leurs discutions n'étaient pas particulièrement passionnantes. Le troisième jour - sans compter le soir où Alice l'avait amené chez elle - elle partit acheter de quoi manger, puisque les placards commençaient à sérieusement se vider.

- Vous voulez manger quelque chose en particulier ? C'est le moment de me le dire.

- Faites comme vous voulez, ça m'ira très bien. Quand pensez vous que je pourrais retourner chez moi ?

- D'ici deux trois jours peut-être.

- Hm.

Il inscrivit quelque chose sur un bout de papier qu'il avait demandé à Alice le matin.

Il tendit la lettre, puisque c'était une lettre, et la mit dans une enveloppe sur laquelle il écrivit une adresse.

- Voilà, pourriez vous faire en sorte que cette lettre arrive chez moi ?

- Oui, bien sûr.

Elle prit l'enveloppe et partit vers un des villages voisins. Enfin, voisins... à une vingtaine de kilomètres. Elle n'allait pas les faire à pied, bien sûr que non, sinon elle ne serait pas revenue avant le lendemain matin, mais elle connaissait une femme, pas vraiment une amie, disons une connaissance, qui lui prêtait toujours un cheval, ou l'emmenait en voiture. Enfin, ça s'apparentait plus à une charrette qu'à une voiture, mais apparemment s'en était une.

Ce jour-là ce fut un cheval. Alice aurait du mettre un pantalon, mais pour ça, elle aurait aussi du complètement se déguiser en homme puisque jamais aucune fille n'avait mis de pantalon - à part elle -, du moins publiquement ! Et puis, si elle avait l'habitude de le faire, elle ne voulait pas que ça se sache, donc il lui avait été impossible de le faire devant Jasper.

Tant pis, elle se débrouillerait en robe. Elle arriva une demie-heure plus tard. D'habitude elle aimait aller vite, mais cette fois le cheval avait préféré ne pas galoper et brouter l'herbe toutes les cinq minutes. Alice avait voulu le refaire avancer, avait du descendre, mais il l'avait mordue.

Une fois de retour chez elle, elle s'affaira à préparer de quoi manger. C'était pour l'embêter, elle le savait, mais Jasper n'arrêtait pas de lui faire des remarques sur le goût, parfois même la consistance de ce qu'elle lui faisait avaler. Il y avait un aspect positif : elle s'améliorait. Lorsqu'elle mangeait seule, elle se fichait pas mal du goût de la forme ou de l'aspect de ce qu'elle mangeait.

Mais ce jour-là, elle n'avait vraiment pas envie d'écouter ce genre de choses et envoya balader son invité. Il était déjà sept heures et demie, elle était fatiguée et de très, très mauvaise humeur. Du coup, le repas se fit dans une ambiance tendue et elle n'adressa pas un seul mot à Jasper, qui, surpris pas l'attitude d'Alice et qui n'avait pas envie de se faire crier dessus, le respecta et ne dit plus rien.

Alice débarrassa rapidement et alla se coucher. Elle dormait sur le canapé depuis...eh bien depuis cette nuit-là où elle s'était servie de Jasper comme matelas, et elle commençait à avoir mal au dos, mais elle s'en fichait.

L'autre soupira. Depuis qu'elle était rentrée, Alice était froide, distante et particulièrement désagréable. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver ?

Il se coucha en décidant de lui demander le lendemain, parce qu'il ne comptait pas rester encore deux jours dans cette atmosphère lourde et pesante.

Et alors qu'il commençait à s'endormir lentement, il entendit frapper à la porte. Alice passa sa tête par la porte et demanda d'une petite voix :

- Je peux venir dormir avec vous ?

Elle avait hésité longtemps avant de décider de venir lui poser cette question. Elle avait, pour une fois, vraiment besoin de compagnie, de quelqu'un pour la réconforter. D'habitude, elle refoulait ses sentiments derrière un masque de fer. Mais là, c'était trop pour elle, et par chance, Jasper était là. Elle voulait vraiment sentir que quelqu'un la rassurait et...était là pour elle. Elle leva vers lui des yeux humides et brillants. De quoi faire céder..ben même le roi du pays, tiens !

Jasper ne répondit pas tout de suite, il était trop étonné. D'une part, pourquoi voulait-elle dormir avec lui alors qu'elle préférait délibérément le canapé, et surtout, après son attitude et son humeur de ce soir ? D'autre part, pourquoi avait-elle l'air si bouleversé ? Il accepta ensuite en hochant la tête et Alice fonça le rejoindre. Et contre toute attente - enfin, il était trop fatigué pour vraiment s'attendre à quoique ce soit - au lieu de se rouler en boule ou de lui tourner le dos ou il ne savait quoi, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et se blottit totalement contre lui. Il cligna deux fois des yeux et secoua la tête. Hein ? Mais... Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ?

- Euh...Alice ? Vous avez un pro-

Mais il se tut en entendant, et surtout en sentant, Alice sangloter contre son épaule. Il avait décidément raté quelque chose, et visiblement pas des moindres. Parce qu'il ne connaissait pas encore très bien la jeune femme - et comment aurait-il pu - mais il savait qu'il en fallait beaucoup pour faire verser des larmes à Alice qui n'était vraiment pas du genre à pleurer.

Il était complètement désarmé, parce qu'il n'avait vraiment pas l'habitude qu'on s'en remette à lui dans ce genre de situation. Il n'avait jamais réconforté qui que ce soit, et jamais personne n'avait pleuré devant lui à cause de quelque chose ou de quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Et là, il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire. Lui ne pleurait jamais, donc personne n'avait à le réconforter. Voyons... Comment faisait sa mère quand il était petit et qu'il était triste ? Impossible de s'en souvenir. Il hésita et tout doucement, parce qu'il ne savait pas comment elle allait réagir, il passa ses propres bras autour du dos de la jeune femme. En réponse, elle resserra sa prise autour de la nuque de sa nouvelle peluche.

- Je suis dé- Je suis désolééééée !

- I-il n'y a pas de quoi. Allez, allez, calmez-vous.

Il essaya de lui frotter le dos pour calmer ses sanglots.

- Qu'est-ce que... vous...vous voulez en parler ?

- Pa-papa-pas tout de suite.

- Bon, bon, d'accord. Essayez de...dormir alors.

Elle renifla de manière peu élégante et hocha la tête avant de la reposer sur la poitrine de Jasper et de fermer ses yeux pleins de larmes. Elle était bien là. Un peu de chaleur humaine ne faisait pas de mal de temps en temps. Elle ne savait pas vraiment qui était cet homme, mais elle se sentait bien dans ses bras, en sécurité. C'était vraiment absurde. Peut-être que ces trois ans passée toute seule lui avaient tourné la tête, et qu'elle accordait sa confiance au premier inconnu venu. Mais pour l'instant, ça lui était égal puisqu'il ne la repoussait pas. Au contraire, même s'il ne savait manifestement pas s'y prendre, il essayait de la réconforter, sans dire quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas, juste en la serrant un peu contre lui. Il ne lui posait pas de question, se contentant de la laisser faire ce qu'elle jugeait bon pour qu'elle se sente ne serait-ce qu'un peu mieux.

Lui était encore abasourdi, et, le malaise passé, il était content de pouvoir remonter le morale de la lutine.

Le lendemain quand elle se réveilla, ils étaient dans la même position. Et, malgré sa douleur et sa tristesse infinie, Alice n'avait jamais aussi bien dormi de toute sa vie. Elle avait encore les yeux rouges et les joues humides. Elle leva les yeux et vit que Jasper ne dormait plus, et jouait avec ses longues mèches noires, l'air de s'ennuyer et assez embarrassé aussi. Il avait toujours un bras entourant le dos d'Alice.

Quand il vit qu'elle était réveillée, il hésita et ne sus quoi faire. Alors il tenta un petit sourire. Elle lui répondit par un sourire sans joie, voire même triste et referma les yeux, ne bougeant pas d'un cil - les paupières mises à part, bien évidement.

Elle ne se rendormit pas, mais elle resta encore près d'une demie-heure, allongée sur lui, qui jouait toujours avec une de ses mèches de cheveux. Elle ne voulait pas, et n'avait pas, à le reconnaître, mais elle se sentait parfaitement bien, si elle oubliait les noeuds que faisait son ventre quand elle pensait à ce qu'elle avait appris la veille. Elle renifla encore, un peu difficilement, et les larmes refirent leur apparition au coin de ses yeux.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Alice ?

- C'est à cause de mon frère.

- Votre frère ?

- Oui.

Elle se releva et s'assit à côté de Jasper qui la regardait sans comprendre. Cela faisait déjà trois ans qu'il était mort, ou partit, non ?

- Voyez-vous, même sil n'était pas de ce village, tout le monde dans la région à entendu parler de lui. Après tout, c'est le seul homme à bel et bien avoir échappé à la mort alors que le roi l'avait condamné. Et donc cet après-midi, quand je suis allée au village d'à côté, j'ai entendu parler de lui.

- Il n'est donc pas mort... Emmett, c'est bien ça ? Emmett Cullen.

Ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il connaisse son nom. Après tout, tout le monde le connaissait dans les alentours, et Jasper avait dit déjà avoir rencontré le roi, et comme il était encore en vie, il devait venir d'une famille importante – ou l'était lui-même – pour l'avoir fréquenté. Il était donc sans doutes souvent aux alentours du château et connaissait, du coup, l'histoire d'Emmett.

Elle le regarda, les lèvres pincées.

- Oui, c'est bien ça. Apparemment, il s'est effectivement marié avec une servante du château et en est partit.

Au moment où elle acheva cette phrase, Alice rougit et se sentit mal. C'était le mot _marié_ qui l'avait faite tiquer. Après tout, elle venait de passer la nuit dans le même lit qu'un homme, allongée sur lui et serrée dans ses bras alors qu'ils n'étaient même pas mariés ou fiancés. En fait, ils ne se connaissaient même pas vraiment. Elle se fichait pas mal des règles, certes, mais sa mère avait longuement insisté sur ce point là avant de mourir. Parce que, même s'ils se ressemblaient beaucoup, Alice et Emmett n'étaient pas de vrais frère et soeur, ils avaient tous les deux été adoptés. Se nouveaux parents ne l'aimaient pas et elles ne les aimaient pas, mais ses vrais parents, elle les adorait, même si elle était encore petite quand il était mort dans un accident de voiture.

Enfin, toujours est-il qu'elle se sentait gênée. Comment allait-il réagir, lui ? Mais il ne disait rien, semblant attendre la suite. Alors elle continua; s'il s'en fichait, tant mieux.

- Et euh... J'adorais mon frère, vraiment, vraiment beaucoup. Et quand j'ai entendu dire hier qu'il était revenu voir nos parents, j'étais folle de joie, je voulais aller le voir dès que possible. Dès que vous ne seriez plus là, en fait. Ben oui, j'allais pas vous laisser ici tout seul. Et pas vous emmener avec moi non plus. Et comme c'est loin d'ici, je ne pouvais pas y aller en vitesse. Et, euh...juste avant de repartir du village, j'ai entendu une femme dire que quand il avait appris que sa soeur était partie, laissant seuls leurs parents, il s'était mis en colère contre elle. Et qu'il avait juré qu'il lui ferait payer. Je ne sais pas si nos parents ont exagéré ou que ce qu'il a dit à été déformé à force d'être répété de bouche en bouche, mais Emmett est une sorte de héros pour les habitants du royaume, et s'il me hait maintenant, tout le monde va me détester encore plus qu'avant !

- Je ne vous déteste pas moi. Ceux qui vous détestent ne vous connaissent pas ou sont des imbéciles.

- Oui, mais vous vous allez partir demain ou après demain, et après je serais seule, et je ne pourrais plus acheter quoique se soit nulle part. Et ce n'est pas la première fois que des centaines de personnes en détestent une. La dernière fois, c'était il y a une dizaine d'années. Ca a pris de telles proportions que le roi avait du intervenir. Imaginez que ça se reproduise, maintenant qu'il y a ce roi qui trouve que tuer est la plus simple des manières de mettre fin à un conflit ou à un problème ! Peut-être que je n'ai pas d'amis, pas de fréquentations et que j'ai une vie pathétique, mais je ne veux pas mourir ! Surtout pas pour ça. Mourir pour mon frère, ça m'allait. Mais parce que des gens ne m'apprécient pas, faut pas pousser !

- Peut-être qu'il ne fera rien de tel, vous savez.

- Non, j'en sais rien justement. Et puis, ça ne change rien, je n'ai pas envie que tout le monde me déteste. Non, je m'en fiche. Je ne veux pas que mon frère me déteste. Mais je n'ose pas aller le voir et m'expliquer. En fait, j'ai peur de lui, et de sa réaction. Aah, vous saignez !

- Hein ?

Alice pensa d'abord qu'elle avait ouvert la blessure de Jasper en dormant contre lui, mais ce n'étaient que les fils qui la fermaient qui était tombés, provoquant l'apparition de trois petits filets de sang autour de la cicatrice blanchâtre. Pas de quoi s'affoler. Jasper passa sa main dessus pour les essuyer. Tout allait bien. Un peu trop bien, même.

- Vous voyez, c'est fini. Je n'ai plus...rien.

Il ralentit sur la fin de sa phrase. Maintenant, il n'avait plus aucune raison de rester chez Alice. Pourtant...étrangement, très étrangement même, il n'avait plus envie de partir. Certes la maison était minuscule, il n'avait rien à faire et la nourriture s'apparentait à de la terre pour lui, mais il y avait Alice. Jamais, jamais il ne s'était attaché à quelqu'un d'autre que ses parents. Mais maintenant, il y avait cette petite femme atypique et désagréable qu'il adorait pourtant. Oui, il ne l'appréciait pas, il l'adorait.

Alice eu la même réaction intérieure. Si elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bien de sa vie alors qu'en parallèle il lui arrivait quelque chose d'atroce, c'était un signe, non ? Un signe qu'elle et Jasper devaient se rencontrer, n'est-ce pas ? Lorsqu'il partirait, elle se sentirait seule, et vide. Et malheureuse. Et voilà, à cause de lui, elle serait encore plus malheureuse qu'avant.

Aucun d'eux ne parla de ça. Jasper ne partirait pas avant midi, de toute façon. Il avait de la chance, il avait guéri vite. Les seules traces prouvant qu'il avait été blessé étaient un léger bleu en dessous de l'oeil, et deux cicatrices. Une un peu plus grosse que l'autre, mais ce n'était pas grand chose.

Puis vint le moment où ils furent obligés d'aborder le sujet.

- Vous...Vous habitez très loin, d'ici ?

- Au moins deux jours à cheval.

- Oh, bien. Mais...j'y pense ! Quand je vous ai amené ici, vous n'aviez rien avec vous ! Où allez vous dormir ? Je peux vous donner de l'argent si vous voulez.

- Non, ce n'est pas nécessaire. J'en ai dans la doublure de ma veste.

- Oh, très bien.

- D'ailleurs je me demandais...Comment gagnez-vous votre argent ?

- En braquant des banques !

Il la regarda avec des yeux ronds et elle rit.

- Pff. Vous m'avez crue. Comme si avec mon gabarit j'étais capable d'une telle chose. J'en ai pris quand je suis partie de chez moi. Et au village et dans les alentours, ils utilisent plus le troc que l'argent. Alors je rend service, et je couds les robes de mariées, surtout.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, bien sûr. Je vous en ferais une un jour, si vous voulez. Euh, pas pour vous, hein, pour votre fiancée. Vous êtes fiancé ?

- Non.

Elle ne l'était pas non plus, il était inutile de poser la question. Si elle l'avait été, ce n'était plus le cas, puisqu'elle s'était enfuie. Mais peut-être que le dit fiancé s'était enfui avant elle, à cause du caractère bien trempé de la demoiselle.

- Si vous ne voulez pas arriver trop tard, vous devriez partir maintenant. En plus vous risquez de ne plus pouvoir emprunter de cheval si vous partez trop tard.

Il n'écoutait que très vaguement ce qu'elle racontait. Elle était si différente d'au début. Elle ne rognait plus les mots, était moins agressive et cassante, plus douce, gentille et même attentionnée. Elle ressemblait déjà plus à un être humain normalement constitué. Quant à lui...c'était un autre homme. Ca ne durerait certes pas, mais pour l'instant, personne de son entourage ne l'aurait reconnu. Qu'il soit un clone du vrai Jasper, venu d'une autre planète en trottinette était plus plausible.

- Vous n'êtes pas d'accord ?

- Venez avec moi.

- Pardon ?

Il leva les yeux vers elle. Merde, il avait pensé à voix haute. De toute façon, il était déjà trop tard.

- Personne n'a besoin de vous puisque vous vivez seule et loin de tout. A part les mariées du coin peut-être. Et puis, vous n'avez pas grand chose à regretter dans cette maison. Là où j'habite, personne ne vous connaîtra, vous et votre histoire. Ce sera l'occasion de recommencer une vie normale et pas une vie d'ermite, vous ne croyez pas ? Et puis... j'étais comme vous moi aussi. Totalement misanthrope et infecte. Mais récemment j'ai rencontré une personne formidable, qui m'a donné envie de rester près d'elle et d'être un poil plus agréable.

- Qui ça ?

- Vous, andouille.

Elle rougit. Elle était heureuse. Heureuse qu'il lui dise ça, heureuse que lui aussi l'apprécie. Mais elle ne pouvait pas ! Elle était incapable de vivre en société. Elle était totalement asociale et trop bizarre. Et puis sérieusement, il lui arrivait quoi ? En quelques jours, elle était tombée sous le charme de cet homme. Non, même pas quelques jours, elle avait déjà glissé vers la perdition dès le premier jour. Elle paniqua un peu.

- Euh, je...non.

- Pourquoi ? Vous n'en avez pas envie ?

Bien sûr que si. Mais, d'un autre côté...

- C'est-à-dire que... non. Je n'en ai pas envie, c'est vrai. Je ne veux pas partir avec vous.

Elle avait été méchante. Jasper se mordit la joue. Lui qui croyait qu'elle aussi avait fini par bien l'aimer. Son ventre se tordit et fit des noeuds. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il ressentait ça. Il n'avait jamais eu de remords, et n'avait jamais été blessé, psychologiquement parlant. Mais là c'était le cas, et ça lui faisait mal. Il détestait ça d'ailleurs. Il ne devrait pas ressentir de genre de choses. Alors il haussa les épaules et tourna le dos à Alice, récupérant sa veste et se dirigeant vers la porte.

- Adieu alors.

Il poussa la porte, s'arrêta, espéra une dernière fois qu'Alice l'arrête mais elle ne le fit pas. Elle ne lui dit même pas au revoir. Alors il sortit et s'en alla, sans se retourner.

* * *

**Le mot de la fin :**_ bon eh bien, vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire :D Je suis contente, j'ai pas mal de chapitres de presque prêts, j'ai plus qu'à me relire. Ca va m'éviter la peine de vous faire attendre. Enfin, la peur de me faire frapper si je vous fait trop attendre :p_


	3. Chapitre 3

**Blabla : **_Attendez vous à rester sur votre faim à la fin des chapitres, je suis sadiques, injustement cruelle et méchante et j'aime ça :3  
_

* * *

**Les événements à venir projettent leur ombre devant eux.**

* * *

_Forêt d'Hytanica, 11 Septembre_

-ATTENDEZ !

Quelle idiote elle était. Pourquoi avait-elle répondu ça ? Elle avait bien vu qu'elle l'avait vexé, peut-être même fait du mal. Ce n'était pas comme si elle rencontrait des gens comme Jasper tous les jours. Jamais elle ne trouverait quelqu'un comme lui. Et elle n'avait surtout pas envie de ne jamais le revoir. De plus...l'idée de rester avec lui n'était pas déplaisante, bien au contraire.

Alors elle courrait derrière lui, presque les larmes aux yeux, en essayant de le rattraper. Seulement il marchait vite et elle avait des jambes minuscules. Elle trébucha deux fois, tomba même sur une pierre, et se faisait griffer tantôt par les épines des pins, tantôt par une branche nue. Elle ne voyait pas l'homme après qui elle courrait, mais il était forcément partit par là.

Elle avait peur qu'il l'entende mais qu'il ne veuille plus d'elle, et donc qu'il l'ignore délibérément. C'était même fort probable, mais non. Il ne l'entendait vraiment pas. Il était déçu, il aurait vraiment voulu qu'elle vienne. Il était même de mauvaise humeur, et même un poil triste. Ce qui n'augurait vraiment, vraiment rien de bon pour quiconque croiserait sa route ou l'indisposerait.

Alice n'en pouvait plus de courir. Elle avait la gorge sèche et les jambes engourdies. Malheureusement pour elle, en courant elle allait à peine plus vite que Jasper qui marchait. Puis au bout d'un moment, elle le vit. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Elle était épuisée. Elle voulu courir encore plus vite mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle pria pour qu'il ralentisse mais il ne le fit pas. Elle avait envie de pleurer. Elle allait s'effondrer de fatigue, à quelques mètres de lui, et il ne s'en rendrait même pas compte. Le bruit de ses pas était caché par le chant des oiseaux et le bruit des sabots d'un cheval sur une route proche de là. Elle accéléra du mieux qu'elle pu et le rattrapa. Au moment où elle voulu poser sa main sur l'épaule de Jasper pour le prévenir de sa présence, ce dernier qui l'avait remarquée se tourna et lui colla une énorme gifle, qui la fit vaciller et tomber au sol. Elle vit des étoiles et tout fut noir puis elle secoua la tête et retrouva la vue. Il était si en colère que ça ? Elle avait essayé de le retenir, quand même ! Mais elle vit son air confus et comprit qu'il n'avait pas fait exprès.

Effectivement, même s'il s'était fait avoir moins d'une semaine auparavant, Jasper savait très bien se défendre et sentir un danger quand il venait. Et il n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde que ce soit Alice qui lui courrait après. Il l'avait remarquée peut-être...deux seconde avant de se retourner pour la frapper. Il était en rogne, et perdu dans ses pensées plus ou moins sombres et avait réagi au quart de tour. Surtout que les personnes qui ne lui voulaient pas du mal se comptaient sur les doigts de la main, donc la probabilité que ce soit un ennemi était plus qu'importante. Et là il était planté comme un idiot devant la demoiselle qui se massait la joue et le fusillait du regard. Elle toussa, s'éclaircit la gorge, avala sa salive et se leva en époussetant le bas de sa robe.

- Alors c'est comme ça que vous m'accueillez ?

- Je suis désolé, je- mais, et puis, qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici ?

Après tout, elle n'était pas censée être là, mais plutôt chez elle à vaquer à ces occupations habituelles.

- J'essayais de vous rattraper et de vous présenter mes excuses avant que vous ne me frappiez. Maintenant j'hésite.

- Et pourquoi vouliez vous me rattraper ? Pour me dire au revoir ? C'était inutile.

-Non, pas seulement. Finalement, je ne veux pas vous laisser partir. Du moins, pas sans moi. J'ai réagit sottement. Je veux rester avec vous. J'ai été prise de court et ai répondu ce que j'aurais répondu à n'importe quel autre que vous. Mais je ne veux pas que vous ne restiez qu'un souvenir. Alors...si vous voulez toujours de moi...je veux partir avec vous, peu importe ce qu'il m'arrivera.

Ca ne ressemblait pas vraiment à Alice de dire ça. Elle avait les joues en feu. Elle venait de faire une déclaration plus qu'embarrassante.

Jasper la regarda de haut en bas. Elle était dans un sale état. La joue rouge, forcément, de la terre partout, des feuilles emmêlées dans les cheveux, et apparemment une cheville tordue. Il soupira et tourna la tête dans la direction opposée. Alice baissa la tête, mais en vérité, il ne faisait que jauger la distance qui les séparait de la route. Il se retourna vers elle et lui tendit la main. Ne sachant trop quoi faire, elle la prit. Il l'attira alors vers elle et la porta avant de reprendre sa route.

- Ca...ça veut dire oui ?

- Non.

Elle se mordit la lèvre.

- D'ailleurs je compte juste vous abandonner dans un fossé et vous laisser vous débrouiller.

D'accord, il la faisait marcher. Cela la rassura et elle se blottit contre lui. Heureusement qu'elle s'était rendu compte de ce qu'elle ressentait avant qu'il ne soit vraiment trop tard. Heureusement qu'il lui avait manqué au bout de deux minutes et non pas deux heures. Et surtout heureusement qu'elle l'avait rattrapé. Ou qu'il n'avait pas un couteau sur lui. Qui sait, il l'aurait peut-être poignardée et non pas giflée. Un peu radical quand même.

- Je suppose que vous savez monter à cheval.

- Je me débrouille.

- Parfait.

Ils arrivèrent 10 minutes plus tard chez la connaissance d'Alice. Cette dernière n'avait plus mal à la cheville et donc n'eut aucun mal à monter sur le cheval. Enfin aucun mal... A part celui de monter sur la bête puisque celle-ci était immense et Alice minuscule. Mais elle avait l'habitude à force. Elle n'aimait pas monter à la manière des femmes, c'était plus dur et moins confortable, mais elle n'avait pas le choix, vêtue ainsi et en compagnie de Jasper.

C'était agréable de monter à cheval, Alice adorait ça. Et Jasper, n'en parlons pas ! Il fallait absolument qu'il retrouve Leah*, qui avait du s'échapper après qu'il se soit fait attaquer.

Il passèrent l'après midi à cheval, à rire, à galoper, à parfois faire la course.

Vers vingt et une heures, ils arrivèrent près d'une auberge, et décidèrent de s'y arrêter, puisqu'il étaient encore à dix bonnes heures d'arriver chez Jasper, à condition d'aller très vite et de ne pas s'arrêter.

Bizarrement, puisque l'auberge était sur une route plutôt méconnue, elle était complète.

- Enfin, vous avez de la chance, il me reste une chambre. Votre femme et vous pourrez dormir sous un toit cette nuit. Enfin...vous êtes mariés ?

- Euh, bien sûr, c'est ma femme.

En disant cela, il attrapa Alice, qui n'avait pas encore transmis l'information à son cerveau, par la taille et l'amena contre lui.

- Parfait les amoureux. Alors voilà les clefs de la chambre. Dormez bien.

Non pas que l'idée de se marier avec Alice un jour lui déplaise, mais si Jasper avait dit ça c'est parce que jamais l'hôte d'accueil ne les aurait laissés dans la même chambres s'ils n'étaient pas mariés, et ils auraient du chercher une autre auberge. Et il n'avait pas envie. Alors, oui la situation allait lui retomber dessus – Alice allait râler à coup sur – mais il allait pouvoir dormir. Il était plus que fatigué. Et au moins, l'hôte n'avait pas fait de clin d'oeil appuyé et plein de sous enten...c'était chose faite finalement.

Jasper ne lâcha pas Alice avant d'être hors de vue de l'hôte, et la jeune fille mis du temps à rougir, mais une fois qu'elle eu conscience de ce que Jasper avait dit, son visage ne reprit plus une teinte normale avant cinq bonnes minutes.

Elle n'était pas gênée parce qu'ils allaient partager la même chambre, car après tout, c'est ce qu'ils faisaient depuis..enfin, ce qu'ils avaient fait la veille. Ca jouait un peu quand même, mais c'était surtout parce que l'idée d'être la femme du beau blond ne l'avait pas dérangée ni même faite tiquer. Ca avait été parfaitement normal dans son esprit. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Elle n'était même pas amoureuse. Non, elle ne l'aimait certainement pas. Elle l'adorait, c'était... pas vraiment un ami, c'était différent. Ils avaient une relation assez étrange en fait. Mais ils s'entendaient si bien. Ils étaient certes plus que des amis, mais moins que des amants. Eux qui étaient des cas sociaux, des gens incapables de nouer une relation.

Ils avaient tous les deux très peur, parce qu'ils ne comprenaient vraiment pas ce qui pouvait leur passer par la tête. Jasper décida de laisser aller, et puis ils verraient bien où tout cela les mènerait. Alice se dit la même chose. Le premier poussa la porte de la chambre. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à celle d'Alice. Celle-ci regarda un peu partout autour d'elle. Non, décidément, elle ne se sentait pas dépaysée. Tant mieux, elle avait la phobie du nouveau et de ce qui changeait ses habitudes. Puis elle se rendit compte que c'est ce qui allait désormais diriger son quotidien. Elle décida de ne pas y penser et bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Il était tard, elle était fatiguée, elle avait mal aux fesses et au dos et pour couronner le tout, elle venait de se rendre compte qu'elle n'avait absolument rien pris avec elle, aucune affaire. Heureusement, elle n'avait rien de valeur qu'elle aurait pu regretter, à part le médaillon offert par son frère, mais elle le portait toujours autour du cou.

Jasper alla ouvrir une fenêtre, il faisait vraiment trop chaud dans cette chambre, et il se tourna vers Alice.

- Vous devriez aller vous laver.

Elle le regarda de travers et il se justifia :

- Ne me regardez pas comme ça ! Mais vous êtes tachée, et puis, je suis sûr que vous avez au moins autant mal que moi, et vous laver vous détendrait.

Elle lui sourit. Il pensait à elle avant de penser à lui. Il était définitivement trop gentil. Alors, il existait vraiment des gens avec une nature aussi gentille que la sienne ? Bien sûr, elle se trompait sur toute la ligne, Jasper n'avait vraiment rien de gentil en temps normal, mais elle ne pouvait pas encore le savoir. Et elle, elle pensait avoir subitement changé de caractère lorsqu'elle l'avait invitée chez lui. Mais là aussi elle se trompait. Alice avait une nature tout particulièrement gentille et adorable. Elle croyait avoir changé une première fois après sa fuite, mais elle faisait erreur, elle aurait fini par être gentille avec n'importe qui. Ce n'était pas Jasper qui avait fait ressortir cet aspect de sa personnalité. Elle était incapable de faire du mal ou encore de laisser quelqu'un dans l'embarras ou souffrir. Non, la seule personne à vraiment se comporter bizarrement était Jasper, et il en était le premier étonné.

Alice se dirigea vers la porte de la salle de bain - par bonheur il y en avait une par chambre et pas une commune à toute l'auberge - et mis deux bonnes minutes avant de réussir à ouvrir la porte, sous le regard moqueur et amusé de Jasper. Elle était toute rouge quand elle entra dans la salle d'eau. Mais pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle essaye cinq fois de pousser la porte avant de se rendre compte qu'il fallait la tirer pour l'ouvrir ?

Elle se lava rapidement le visage et les cheveux et se plongea dans un bon bain chaud. Honnêtement, c'était génial ce système qui faisait arriver directement de l'eau chaude dans votre baignoire ! Un jour elle aussi aurait ça chez elle.

Elle ne resta pas cinq minutes dans l'eau. Alors que ses muscles se détendaient enfin, et qu'elle entrevoyait le paradis, elle vit une énorme araignée venir lui faire coucou avec se énormes pattes velues. Elle bondit hors de l'eau, attrapa une serviette et sortit en vitesse de la salle de bain. Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de crier. Comme la plupart des femmes, Alice détestait les araignées. Le destin avait voulu qu'il n'y en ai pas dans la forêt, un miracle. Ainsi, elle pouvait y vivre sans paniquer toutes les minutes et développer une paranoïa encore plus grave que celle qu'elle avait créée à cause des épines.

Puis elle tourna la tête. Elle venait vraiment de sortir, trempée, simplement vêtue d'une serviette mal enroulée autour de sa taille. Heureusement pour le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait, Jasper était déjà endormi. Elle fouilla la pièce du regard. Damned, comme qu'il disait, elle n'avait pas de chemise de nuit. Après deux minutes d'intense réflexion, elle décida de dormir avec sa chemise, celle qu'elle portait en dessous de sa robe. C'était mieux que dormir nue, non ?

Malgré la fenêtre ouverte, il faisait vraiment chaud. Ce qui expliquait sans doute le fait que Jasper dorme, en caleçon, en travers du lit, par dessus les couvertures. Mais, eh...où allait-elle dormir, elle ? Il n'y avait pas de canapé, pas même un fauteuil. Quant à la baignoire, elle était hanté par une bestiole noire à huit pattes. Elle hésita, posa ses mains sur les côtes de l'homme endormi et essaya de la pousser. Il ne bougea pas d'un cil. Elle poussa plus fort et il fronça les sourcils. Elle ne voulait pas le réveiller, mais il fallait bien qu'elle dorme quelque part. Elle soupira et le poussa de toutes ses forces. Elle réussit à le retourner sur le côté et à se faire une place. Il ne tiqua pas. Décidément, Monsieur avait le sommeil lourd. Elle s'allongea et ferma les yeux, prête à s'endormir. Mais une ou deux minutes après, Jasper s'était retourné et approprié Alice. C'est à dire qu'il s'était presque collé à elle et avait entouré sa taille de son bras. Bon. Elle ferait office de peluche cette nuit. En réalité, elle râlait pour la forme, mais ce n'était pas si mal d'être comme ça. Elle était contre sa poitrine et bercée par sa respiration. Elle ne l'avait pas beaucoup vu, mais elle se souvenait parfaitement du torse de Jasper. Elle n'avait pas osé poser de question, mais elle se demandait sérieusement ce qui avait pu lui arriver pour qu'il soit tailladé au point de faire passer inaperçue la cicatrice due à la blessure qu'elle avait guérie. Elle se demandait si elle aurait du avoir peur, ou être dégoutée. Après tout, ça donnait froid dans le dos. Et puis, les auteurs de ces blessures devaient êtres morts puisque Jasper était encore là, lui. Elles n'étaient pas si choquantes aux yeux de Alice, ces sortes de lignes pâles qui parcouraient le corps (il en avait aussi sur les bras et les jambes, et même dans le dos) plutôt halé de Jasper. Ca lui donnait même un certain charme et...Stop !

Elle ne savait pas trop si ça le dérangeait ou pas. Il ne les avait pas mentionnées au cours de leurs discutions, mais d'un autre côté, il ne se serait pas ainsi dévêtu s'il avait voulu les cacher.

Enfin, il lui dirait peut-être, un jour. En attendant, il dormait trop paisiblement pour être réveillé, même s'il prenait ses aise dans le lit. Donc oui, il était vrai que la position n'était plutôt pas désagréable, mais il faisait vraiment trop chaud, et au bout de deux minutes, Alice commençait à étouffer. Il était brûlant et elle se devinait toute rouge et déjà transpirante. Beark. Elle essaya de se dégager de l'emprise, non, de l'étau des bras de Jasper mais n'y parvint pas. Elle gigota pendant deux minutes avant de s'immobiliser. Elle était dans une étuve, elle n'en pouvait plus, elle allait mourir et ce ne serait pas plus mal que ça. Au moins, elle mourrait dans les bras de Jasper et non pas écrasée par une voiture ou encore d'une maladie stupide, comme la myoclonie phrénoglottique. Vous pouvez rire, mais des dizaines de personnes en mourrait à Hytanica chaque année. Mais enfin, Jasper se retourna et la lâcha. Pfiou, elle respirait à nouveau. Elle voyait qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de dormir avec quelqu'un : il prenait encore toute la place. Finalement, il n'avait peut-être pas toutes les qualités du monde. Fatiguée, elle le poussa, le poussa encore jusqu'à...eh bien, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe du lit sous la puissance du coup qu'Alice lui avait donné en voulant seulement le décaler. Mais, surprise ! Il ne se réveilla même pas ! Enfin, pas immédiatement, il mit trente bonnes secondes à ouvrir les yeux.

- Hein ?

Morte d'embarras, Alice feignit de dormir. Encore un peu déboussolé, Jasper regarda à droite, puis à gauche, puis en haut et vit qu'il était par terre. Il secoua la tête, se leva en titubant un peu et s'assit tout doucement sur le lit, il ne voulait pas réveiller Alice qui semblait dormir profondément. Il s'allongea tout aussi délicatement et se rendormit aussitôt, essayant de laisser de l'espace à la gamine-il-ne-savait-plus-quoi. Il était trop compliqué ce surnom qu'il lui avait donné, et plus vraiment d'actualité. Alice était un ange désormais. Lutine excitée éventuellement, ça, ça lui conviendrait à vie.

Cette dernière ouvrit un oeil, et soupira, soulagée. Eh bien, quelle soirée. Et qu'est-ce qu'elle s'en voulait ! Lui qui se ratatinait sur le bord du lit maintenant pour qu'elle soit à l'aise, alors qu'un instant avant elle l'avait viré du lit, un peu honteuse mais sans plus de remords. Et c'est en culpabilisant légèrement qu'elle finit par s'endormir.

Le lendemain, elle se réveilla comme une fleur. La nuit avait été particulièrement fraîche et la chambre était bien refroidie comme la fenêtre était restée ouverte toute la nuit. Même un peu trop refroidie, mais Alice, elle, était très bien. Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux et s'étira. Encore une journée toute seule dans sa maison, à chasser les épines de pins qui voulaient s'emparer du pays. Puis elle réalisa que malgré sa ressemblance, la pièce dans laquelle elle était n'était pas sa chambre. Elle soupira en se souvenant qu'elle était partie de chez elle. Comment avait-elle pu oublier ça ? Elle était encore allongée sur le ventre, enlaçant son coussin. Il sentait bon. Pas comme d'habitude. Non pas que d'habitude il ne sentait pas bon, non, il n'avait juste pas la même odeur habituelle. En fait, cette odeur était facile à identifier : il sentait Jasper. Qui d'ailleurs n'était pas là. Il avait disparu après avoir remonté un drap sur les épaules d'Alice qui avait les lèvres bleutés, alors qu'elle dormait encore. Elle lâcha le coussin à regret – c'était toujours agréable de dormir ou rester comme ça sur un coussin – et s'assit sur le lit, en se frottant les yeux à la manière d'un petit enfant. Elle se demandait où il avait pu passer. Peut-être qu'il était partit sans elle finalement. Ca ne serait pas si étonnant que cela, dans le fond. Elle était insupportable, elle le savait parfaitement. En plus elle savait qu'elle n'hésiterais pas à le virer du lit une nouvelle fois s'il reprenait toute la place. Quelle genre de personne ferait ça ?

En réalité, il était juste allé prendre un bain, parce qu'après trois jours dans une baignoire dans laquelle il ne pouvait pas s'asseoir sans rivaliser avec un contorsionniste chinois, il n'avait pas pu résister à l'appel d'un vrai bain, dans une baignoire à la bonne taille. Alice était encore totalement endormie quand elle entra dans la salle de bain, attrapa ces pilules contre le mal de tête qu'on trouvait dans n'importe quel placard de ce royaume et ressortit, sans remarquer l'homme à l'air parfaitement imbécile, car étonné, qui se rendormait à moitié dans l'eau. Mais désormais au courant que la demoiselle était réveillée, il sortit quelque minutes plus tard.

- Bonjour, bien dormi ?

- Oh, bonjour. Mais...vous sortez d'où ?

- Ben, de la salle de bain.

- Quoi ? Mais... j'y suis allée il y a deux minutes et vous n'y étiez pas ! Et il n'y a pas d'autre sortie, comment avez-vous traversé la chambre sans que je vous vois ?

- En fait, si. J'y étais.

- Mais où ?

- Bah...où vouliez-vous que je sois ? Dans la baignoire, bien sûr.

Les joues d'Alice rosirent et elle bafouilla des excuses. Puis elle le fixa sérieusement.

- Dîtes...où je vais vivre, moi, maintenant ?

- Eh bien, chez moi j'imagine, non ?

- Mais..vous vivez seul ?

- Oh non.

- Et vos parents vivent avec vous?

- Ouais.

- Et ça ne les dérangera pas ?

- Je ne leur laisserai pas le choix.

- Et qu'est-ce que je vais pouvoir faire ? Je ne sais rien faire moi, je ne vais pas pouvoir travailler.

- Vous n'aurez pas vraiment besoin de travailler.

- Mais il faudra bien que je vous dédommage tout ce que je vais vous coûter !

- Croyez-moi, l'argent n'est pas vraiment un problème.

- Mais...

- Si vous insistez, on vous trouvera bien quelque chose. Mais en attendant, je vais devoir partir. J'aimerais que vous me rejoignez, mais pas dans l'immédiat. Regardez, sur la table de chevet il y a une enveloppe. Quelqu'un va venir vous chercher dans quelques heures pour vous emmener...chez moi. Montrez-lui la. Oh, et...j'ai quelque chose de très important à vous dire.

Jamais, jamais Jasper n'avait eu du mal à dire quelque chose à quelqu'un. Il n'avait jamais non plus hésité à dire quoique ce soit. Mais là, malgré l'importance capitale de ce qu'il avait à dire, les mots restaient bloqués en travers de sa gorge. Impossible de les faire sortir.

- Je...je...

Il la couva d'un regard à la fois bienveillant et triste.

- Désolé. Vous verrez bien par vous même, et ce avant la fin de la journée. Je suis sincèrement navré de ne pas réussir à vous le dire. Je...j'espère vraiment, vraiment que vous me pardonnerez.

* * *

Niéhéhé è_é à une prochaine fois :D

* eh oui, j'aime bien appeler les chevaux Leah n_n


	4. Chapitre 4

**Blabla :**_ Aaaaah, les descriptions... Mon péché mignon n_n_

**Blabla 2 :** _je ne m'excuserai pas pour l'attente è.é c'est dans ma nature de trainer, même si je coupe à des endroits tactiques pour vous faire languir :p_

_**Lela26 :** Merci, c'est gentil :3_

* * *

**L'amour est aigre-doux**

* * *

_Auberge du Papillon de Nuit*, 12 Septembre_

Il lui restait encore deux heures avant qu'elle ne doive partir. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Jasper était déjà parti depuis au moins deux heures et demie et elle n'arrêtait pas de cogiter. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait voulu lui dire ? Pourquoi devrait-elle lui pardonner ? Elle avait envisagé tout un tas de choses et cela ne faisait qu'augmenter son stress.  
Peut-être était-il marié. Il avait dit ne pas être fiancé, pas ne pas être marié ! Peut-être que cela avait un rapport avec Emmett. Ou encore avec son métier, après tout il avait dit que l'argent ne manquerait pas. Et s'il était un voleur ? Un tueur à gage ? Un vendeur de drogues ? Un vendeur d'esclaves peut-être. Ou patron d'une maison de...enfin, pas besoin d'un dessin. Peut-être que pour vivre là-bas elle devrait..non, non, c'était hors de question et puis, ça ne ressemblait pas à Jasper de toute manière. Inutile de s'inquiéter, il lui avait dit travailler dans la gestion une fois. Oui mais la gestion de quoi ?

Elle n'en pouvait plus. Deux heures et demie qui était partit et autant de temps que ces questions et ces hypothèses tordues tournaient sans arrêt dans sa pauvre petite caboche. Elle ne tiendrait pas plus longtemps.  
Elle se laissa tomber en arrière sur le lit, à la manière d'un morse échoué, en étoile. Est-ce qu'un morse pouvait faire l'étoile ? Pas vraiment. Elle laissa ses jambes pendre dans le vide. Mais qu'avait-elle fait ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas réfléchi plus longtemps avant de partir sur un coup de tête ? Parce que sinon il aurait été trop tard. Jasper ne lui avait pas vraiment laissé le temps de réfléchir. Mais avait-elle eu vraiment besoin de réfléchir ? Soit elle avait envie de rester avec lui, soit non. Point. Elle se redressa, pensive. Que ferait-elle à partir de maintenant ?

Elle allait vivre avec Jasper. Et ses parents. Et d'autres personnes apparemment. Il était visiblement riche. Alors ils devaient tous être bien élevés chez lui, ce qui n'était pas du tout le cas d'Alice. Elle était timide en général. En théorie elle devrait perdre de son répondant face à ces gens, donc tout irait bien. Mais pour qui allait-elle passer ? Habillée comme ça, sans éducation. Une fille facile peut-être, puisqu'elle avait suivi un homme qu'elle connaissait à peine. Mais elle n'y pouvait rien, elle, si elle avait eu un coup de foudre. Ah, ça y était. Elle l'avait pensé. Elle l'avait dit tout haut dans sa tête -Alice disait souvent des choses à voix hautes dans sa tête. Elle l'avouait enfin. Elle _se_ l'avouait enfin. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence. Elle était amoureuse. Amoureuse de quelqu'un dont elle ne connaissait même pas la date de naissance, les goût, et pire : le nom de famille. En fait, ce qu'elle savait de lui se résumait à son apparence et son prénom. Et qu'il était très gentil. Et qu'accessoirement c'était un excellent cavalier.

Et après ? Que ferait-elle une fois chez lui ? Et si il se lassait d'elle ? Après tout, elle n'avait rien d'intéressant. Ni de particulier. Elle n'était même pas bonne ménagère ! Et de toute façon, ils n'avaient aucun futur, n'est-ce pas ? Une fille comme elle, de la campagne, non, de la forêt, ne pouvait pas se marier avec un homme riche et de bonne famille ! ... Et voilà qu'elle pensait déjà au mariage. Dieu, s'il avait été dans sa tête il aurait pris ses jambes à son cou. Et pourquoi était-il partit plus tôt? Et sans elle ? Peut-être qu'il voulait que tout soit parfait pour son arrivée. Idiote ! Elle se faisait des films. Pourquoi irait-il penser à ça. De toute façon il ne l'aimait sûrement pas. Il jouait avec elle, dans le meilleur des cas. Quand il en aurait marre, il la chasserait. Bon. Respirer, il lui fallait res-pi-rer. Elle racontait n'importe quoi.  
Elle se relaissa tomber et serra l'oreiller qui sentait si bon contre elle. Rien de grave ne lui arriverait. S'il ne tenait pas à elle, il ne l'aurait pas emmené, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis, si elle faisait tout pour lui plaire, peut-être qu'elle arriverait à...lui plaire. Encore plus. Toujours plus. Elle serait parfaite. Elle ferait tout pour.

Que lui plaisait-il tant chez lui ? Tout. Ok, question plus facile : qu'est-ce qui ne lui plaisait pas ? ... Vraiment rien. Si, éventuellement, la place qu'il prenait en dormant. Et surtout ce secret qui l'angoissait tant !

Et si elle pensait à quelque chose de plus plaisant ? Comme... Ses enfants. Oui, oui, c'était un peu précipité, mais rien ne l'empêchait de rêver.

Il ressembleraient à Jasper. Grands, blonds, beaux. Des yeux noisettes, un air sûr d'eux... Ou à elle. Petits, tous frêles, pâles comme des cadavres, maladroits. Ou au deux. Petits et robustes, les cheveux noirs et bouclés, un oeil marron un oeil gris. Ou grands et frêles, avec les cheveux blonds et indisciplinés, le teint cadavérique et maladroits, bien que sûrs d'eux. Avec des yeux violets. Ok, ne pas penser aux enfants, ceux-ci ne seraient beaux que s'ils ressemblaient à leur père. Roh, et puis, pourquoi pensait-elle à ce genre de trucs, elle ? Elle était vraiment un cas désespéré.

Et si elle en revenait au mariage... S'il était si riche que ça et qu'il connaissait le roi ! Il lui faudrait demander son accord, c'était la coutume, non ? Pourrait-elle se montrer devant lui ? Elle lui avait pardonné, certes, mais il était quand même la cause de tous ses malheurs. Même si, accessoirement, il avait permis à Alice et Jasper de se rencontrer. Mais tout de même, c'était un homme cruel et dépourvu du moindre sentiment. Et puis, il dirait non à tous les coups. En fait, personne n'accepterait, elle avait quoi à lui apporter, à Jasper ? De l'amour ? Bah, on n'allait nulle part avec ça. Elle, elle s'en foutait de l'argent, de la notoriété, la preuve : sa vie n'avait pas vraiment été aisée et l'argent n'avait jamais coulé à flot. Ce n'était pas pour ça qu'elle avait ces idées bizarres et précipitées. S'il l'aimait, peut-être que Jasper la suivrait dans la forêt. S'il l'aimait. Haha, vraiment n'importe quoi.

Elle se tourna, se retourna, se reretourna sur le lit et finalement, au bout de ce qui lui paru être plusieurs jours, quelqu'un frappa à la porte, mettant fin à la torture psychologique qu'elle s'infligeait elle même.

Elle ouvrit et décida d'être aimable. Du moins, elle ferait des efforts. A part Jasper, elle n'avait pas côtoyé un être humain depuis longtemps. Pour acheter à manger, ou récupérer les demandes de robes à faire, il y avait ces espèce de casier, à la sortie du village. Comme une sorte de consigne. Il n'y avait personne à l'accueil. Il y avait bien des clefs, par principe, mais tout le monde se faisait confiance dans ce village. On déposait ce qu'on avait à donner dans un casier, on écrivait le nom du destinataire sur un papier collé dessus et puis voilà. C'était totalement déshumanisé mais c'est comme ça qu'on fonctionnait, là-bas. Elle fit face à un homme.

- Bonjour !

Elle lui fit un sourire éclatant.

- Bon-bonjour mademoiselle. Vous êtes Ali-Alice, n'est-ce pas ?

- Euh...ben oui.  
Elle était étonnée : l'autre paraissait mort de peur, il bégayait et était droit comme un piquet. Pourtant, à première vue, elle n'avait pas l'air effrayante. Quand elle commençait à parler c'était autre chose...

- Vous...voulez bien ve-venir avec moi ?

- Bien sûr.

Elle enfila ses chaussures, récupéra son manteau et ferma la porte à clef. Quand elle s'approcha de lui, l'homme recula. Elle le regarda bizarrement. Quoi ? Elle avait des boutons sur le nez ? Elle n'était pas supposée être effrayante, surtout pour lui ! Il était grand - au moins trois têtes de plus qu'elle -, et particulièrement musclé. Il avait des tâches de rousseur mais qui n'ôtaient rien à sa carrure et à sa prestance. Des yeux bleus perçants et des épaules carrées, au moins la trentaine. Vraiment, Alice ne voyait pas pourquoi il était si apeuré. C'était presque si elle pouvait voir des gouttes de sueur perler sur son front.

- Vous...n'avez pas peur ?

- De ?

-eh bien, de...voir le... Jasper !

Elle plissa les yeux. Ca devenait de plus en plus bizarre. Pourquoi aurait-elle peur ? Il était vraiment tueur à gage ? Genre...il gérait les morts du pays, en fait. Non, non, ça ne pouvait pas être ça. Il était trop doux, trop affectueux pour ça. Ou alors elle embellissait le tableau, vu qu'elle avait craqué.

- Je devrais ?

- Mais il est l...

Il s'arrêta net, semblant se souvenir de quelque chose d'important.

- Oh non, j'en ai trop dit, j'avais juré de me taire !

Il se retourna vers Alice, se mit à genoux et la regarda d'un air suppliant.  
- Je vous en supplie ne leurs dites rien ! Ne dites à personne que j'ai trop parlé.

Ok, alors là c'était carrément flippant.

- Non, non, mais détendez-vous, bon sang ! Vous me faites peur ! Ce...ce qui m'attend est si terrible que ça ?

- Non, non. Allons-y maintenant.

Il la traita avec un respect infini durant tout le voyage, s'assurant qu'elle ne manquait de rien, s'inquiétant de son confort. Jasper devait vraiment être quelqu'un de très influent, quel genre d'homme traitait ainsi une femme ? A part un homme transi d'amour, bien sûr. Mais là, ce n'était clairement pas le cas. Elle avait l'impression d'être un monstre qui allait lui sauter dessus pour lui arracher les yeux, les griller et les manger avec une tartine de saumon ! Ou une personne très importante, à qui on devrait respect et obéissance, mais elle était juste... Alice. Sérieusement, elle faisait moins d'un mètre soixante cinq, elle n'allait pas le manger.

Environ sept heures après, alors qu'ils étaient de plus en plus près du lieu d'arrivée, ils descendirent de cheval et l'homme brun, qui s'appelait en fait Felix, confia la monture d'Alice à un autre homme, tout aussi apeuré et impressionné par elle. Quand à son cheval, il le donna à un troisième homme qui sortait d'une voiture. Felix ouvrit la porte et invita Alice à entrer, puis il monta à l'avant, prenant les rennes. A l'intérieure, il y avait une femme, brune avec les cheveux noués en une longue natte sur le coté. Elle devait avoir passé les quarante ans et semblait très gentille. Elle, en revanche, ne semblait absolument pas impressionnée par Alice. Cette dernière hésita un instant, mais cette femme n'était clairement pas la mère de Jasper, elle ne lui ressemblait pas du tout.

- Bonjour Alice, je suis ravie de vous rencontrer. Alors c'est vous qui avez soigné Jasper ? Il n'a pas mentit, vous êtes très belle.

Elle sentit ses joues s'empourprer. Quand avait-il pu lui parler d'elle ? Ah oui, la lettre !

- On se faisait tous du souci pour lui. Merci, mille mercis de l'avoir sauvé !

Cette femme devait faire partie de ces trois ou quatre personnes qui tenaient à Jasper.

Elle lui tendit la main.

- Je suis Renée, la gouvernante de Jasper.

- A-Alice.

Elle était intimidée. Bien qu'elle ai l'air gentille et heureuse qu'Alice soit... Alice – soit dotée d'un caractère à faire pâlir les cochons-, cette dernière devait à tout prix être irréprochable. Cette femme était forcément la personne à avoir passé le plus de temps avec l'homme qu'elle aimait, maintenant il n'y avait plus de doutes, et si elle ne lui plaisait pas, tous ses espoirs étaient vains.

- Détendez-vous, ma princesse, j'ai entendu du plus grand bien de vous. Je ne vais pas vous chercher le plus de défauts possible, je suis contente que mon Jasper vous ait trouvé. Si vous saviez à quel point il avait besoin de quelqu'un comme vous. Non...de vous. J'ai pu, par chance, le voir rapidement entre le moment où il est revenu et celui où je suis partie. Il n'était pas le même. Personne ne le reconnaissait. Je ne sais pas ce que vous lui avez fais, mais il faudra m'apprendre.  
Elle lui sourit encore. Alice regarda par la fenêtre. La voiture avançait rapidement.

- Puis-puis-je vous poser une question ?

- Bien sûr, ma belle.

Renée était douce avec elle alors qu'elle ne la connaissait même pas. Elle avait ce côté si...maternel qui étonnait Alice, elle aurait tellement aimé avoir un mère comme elle.

- Pourquoi...pourquoi Felix et les deux autres hommes avaient l'air si angoissés ?

- Oh, ma chérie, j'ai promis de ne rien dire. Oh, s'il vous plait... n'en voulez pas à Jasper. Vous savez, il n'a jamais eu une vie facile, le pauvre enfant. Beaucoup de responsabilités, un stress énorme. Je sais qu'il ne vous a pas dit qui il est en réalité, que vous ne le connaissez pas sous son vrai jour. Oh, n'ayez pas peur, je le connais assez pour savoir qu'il ne vous fera jamais aucun mal, du moins, pas intentionnellement. Promettez-moi de ne pas le blâmer. Si...si vous veniez à le détester et à refuser de rester avec lui, ce serait terrible. Surtout pour lui ! Il ne s'en remettrait pas de si tôt.

Elle se tut. Comment ça "surtout pour lui" ? Pourquoi serait-ce si dramatique pour les autres ?

Alice et Renée parlèrent pendant encore plusieurs heures. Alice remarqua qu'à chaque fois, elle en disait le moins possible sur Jasper. Au début, Alice se dit que cette femme voulait qu'elle découvre tout par elle même, mais quelque chose clochait. Elle allait finir par mourir d'une crise cardiaque. Au début, elle voulait vraiment savoir. Mais maintenant qu'elle se rapprochait de plus en plus de sa destination, une boule se formait dans son ventre, et elle n'était plus trop sûre de vouloir savoir ce qu'il y avait de si terrible. Et si elle ne savait rien ? Vivre dans l'ignorance serait-mieux, non ? Elle n'était pas obligée de savoir ce que Jasper faisait ! Si ?

Elle finit par s'endormir, et son sommeil fut agité de cauchemars cauchemardesques. Elle se réveilla au moment même où la voiture s'arrêtait. Felix l'aida à sortir et Alice n'en cru pas ses yeux. Pour tout dire, elle croyait encore rêver. Elle était à peine sortie, Felix tenait encore sa main, et elle encore le bas de sa robe. Elle était dans une allée gigantesque, de graviers blancs, bordées d'arbustes parfaitement taillés. Elle était à côté d'une grille noire surmontée de flèches dorées. A sa droite et à sa gauche s'étendaient des jardins parfaitement tondus et fleuris, ou s'activaient une demie douzaine de jardiniers. Elle était surtout et par dessus tout, en face du château, du château du roi d'Hytanica.

Elle...Elle allait vivre au château ? Maintenant elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre : quel était le métier de Jasper, qui était-il vraiment ? Un gestionnaire, mais de quoi ? Un ministre ? Non, il était trop jeune pour cela.

- C'est beau, n'est-ce pas ?

La voix de Renée la sortit de sa léthargie.

- Ma-magnifique.

- Dépêchons nous, je suis sûre que Jasper meurt d'impatience en ce moment.

Elle prit la main d'Alice et la tira vers le château. Elle s'émerveillait devant les statues, les fleurs, les jardins. Elle vit trois, non, quatre fontaines plus belles les unes que les autres. Le soleil entamait sa descente derrière le château, et les dernières femmes en robes somptueuses, et les derniers homme tout aussi élégants qui les accompagnaient se dirigeaient soit vers le château, soit vers la grille de sortie. Alice était abasourdie. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé voir un endroit si magnifique.  
Elle sentit tous les regards peser sur elle. Quoi ? Tout le monde savait qui elle venait voir ? Jasper était-il connu ici, au château ? Oh non, ses chances de se marier avec lui un jour diminuaient encore et encore. Déjà qu'elles étaient bien minces. Et voilà qu'elle repensait, déjà, au mariage. Puis elle se rendit compte qu'en fait, elle avait l'allure d'une va-nus pieds, d'une pauvre fille. Elle était mal coiffée, une robe tâchée et beaucoup trop simple. En lin, bleu ciel, à peine bouffante. Alors que toutes les femmes présentes étaient parées de bijoux (elle, n'avait que son médaillon en or), des robes aux couleurs chatoyantes, cousues d'or et d'argent, des coiffes de perles, un maquillage irréprochables, de grands chapeau ornées de plumes resplendissantes, des manches bouffantes en satin, des décolletés impressionnants bordés de paillettes, des chaussures aux talons vertigineux, sertis de pierres précieuses. Mais où s'était-elle encore fourrée ? Elle aurait voulu mourir, là, tout de suite maintenant.

- Ne vous en faites pas, ignorez ces gens prétentieux. Ils ne savent pas encore à quel point vous êtes importante. Venez, je vais vous préparer.

Alice hésitait entre la panique et le soulagement. La panique parce qu'elle ne savait vraiment pas à quoi s'attendre, le soulagement parce que qui disait la préparer, disait qu'elle ne resterait pas dans cet accoutrement. Vraiment, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot, après avoir vu les parures extraordinaire des femmes dans les jardins.

Elles longèrent le mur pendant cinq minutes et entrèrent par une petit porte qui donnait sur les cuisines.

- Je suis désolée, je vous promet que c'est la dernière fois que vous mettrez les pieds ici. Mais nous sommes bien obligées. Vous avez vu comment les gens vous regardaient dehors ? A l'intérieur c'est pire. Place, place, voici Alice ! _La_ Alice !

Tout le monde dans la cuisine s'arrêta de bouger et se tut. Le brouhaha précédent disparu en moins d'une seconde, ce qui fit encore plus paniquer Alice. Tout le monde la dévisageait et pencha la tête, en signe de respect. Euh...

Elle dut gravir quelques marches et passer une autre porte. Aussitôt celle-ci franchie, elle entendit les gens chuchoter. Elle savait qu'elle ne ressemblait à rien. Elle avait honte, elle n'était vraiment pas à la hauteur.  
Elle croisa peu de personnes. Que des servantes et des serviteurs en fait. Tous firent une révérence et personne ne fit de remarque sur sa tenue.

Renée sortit une clef de sa manche et ouvrit une porte ornée. Alice avait à peine remarqué qu'elle avait quitté les couloirs sombres au profit d'un couloir illuminé et paré de miroirs.

Elle ne se rendait pas vraiment encore compte de là où elle était. La chambre dans laquelle elle entra eu vite fait de le lui rappeler.

Elle était...gigantesque. Un énoooorme lit trônait au milieux. Il était à baldaquin, de fins rideaux beiges tirés et attachés pas des cordelettes dorées. Le couvre-lit, et les coussins, étaient en satin, rouges sang, comme les rideaux. Il y avait un miroir absolument géant sur un mur, à côté. De l'autre côté, près de la table de chevet qui devait coûter aussi cher que la maison dans laquelle elle avait vécu avec ses parents adoptifs, il y avait une chaise, couverte de velours du même rouge que les rideaux, et une bibliothèque remplie de livre à la tranche aussi belle qu'un diamant.

La descente de lui était elle aussi somptueuse, les placards et armoires, n'en parlons pas. Sur le mur de droite, il y avait une autre porte, plus simple que celle de l'entrée de la chambre. Ne parlons pas de la hauteur du plafond qui devait avoisiner les cinq mètres. Derrière cette porte marron clair, il y avait la salle de bain. Gigantesquement immense. Plus grande que sa maison dans la forêt. A elle seule, cette salle d'eau devait faire approximativement deux ou trois fois le prix du village entier d'Alice.

Elle était pourtant d'un style beaucoup plus simple que la chambre, mais elle était si somptueuse... Une très grande baignoire blanche au milieu, tout un mur couvert de miroirs, des meubles, des lavabos, tout, tout, tout était parfait. Ce devait être un rêve. Où était-elle ? Ce n'était sûrement pas la chambre du roi ou de ses parents, alors que devaient être les leurs !

- C'est magnifique, n'est-ce pas ?

- J'ai l'impression d'être une princesse.  
- Haha, vous pouvez. Tenez, j'ai sortit votre robe.

Alice se tourna, vit la robe, pâlit et en tomba presque à la renverse. Jamais elle n'avait vu quelque chose d'aussi beau.

- Comme vous pouvez le constater, votre bain est prêt. Ne vous en faites pas, vous rejoindrez Jasper dans moins de deux heures. De toute façon, il est très occupé pour l'instant. Sa disparition à fait s'accumuler son travail. Détendez-vous.  
Elle se dévêtit, ne ressentant aucun malaise à laisser sa robe froissée tomber par terre, si ce n'est que cela noircissait le tableau de la somptueuse salle d'eau dans laquelle elle était. Rapidement, plusieurs femmes entrèrent dans la salle de bain. Alice fut à peine étonnée, tout était si étrange, si irréel depuis qu'elle avait quitté l'auberge.

Elle eu le droit à tout : manucure, pédicure, lavage de cheveux, épilation -aïe !-, tout. Quand elle fut sortie, elle n'eut pas le temps de souffler ! Entre les crèmes, le maquillage, la coiffure et le parfum, elle avait la tête qui tournait. On lui mit un corset splendide qui fut serré, serré, serré jusqu'à ce que ses intestins s'échappent. Du moins, c'est l'impression qu'elle avait. Pourtant, elle n'était vraiment pas large ! Finalement il fut un peu désérrée. S'il était resté tel quel, de côté sa taille aurait été invisible !

Ensuite on lui enfila la robe, qui fut longuement lacée dans son dos. Puis on lui mit un collier, des bagues, des boucles d'oreilles et des bracelets qu'elle osait à peine regarder. Or, diamant, argent, pierres précieuses, elle aurait pu ouvrir une bijouterie, rien qu'avec ce qu'elle portait.

Une longue chaine de perle lui fut accrochée dans les cheveux, qui étaient noués de façon indescriptible et pourtant tellement belle.

On lui mit des chaussures à talon, mais elle n'arrivait pas à marcher avec. Comme sa robe lui cachait les pieds, on lui amena des chaussures plates, dans lesquelles elle se sentait beaucoup mieux. Les femmes partirent, et Renée revint. Elle s'émerveilla devant Alice.

- Vous êtes...époustouflante.

- Quelle femme ne le serait pas ainsi vêtue ?

- Aucune femme ne serait aussi belle que vous. Cette tenue vous était destinée. Vous allez faire fondre tous les hommes du château, le...Jasper va être jaloux.

Elle prit Alice par la main et l'entraina dans la chambre.

- N'oubliez pas, tenez vous droite et sortez la poitrine. Regardez-vous...  
Alice se regarda dans le miroir mural. Elle cru s'évanouir sur le coup.

La robe était elle aussi rouge sang, en soie, en satin, en tous les tissus précieux inimaginables.  
Elle avait un décolleté rectangulaire qui lui faisait avoir une jolie poitrine (vraiment, c'était un exploit !). Le haut des manches démarrait juste en dessous ses épaules. Elles descendaient de façon serrée jusqu'aux poignets et tombaient jusqu'aux genoux d'Alice, beaucoup plus larges. Tout le haut jusqu'à la taille était en velours, à l'exception d'un triangle, de la poitrine jusqu'au ventre d'Alice, plus clair et en elle ne savait trop quoi. Il y avait aussi un laçage sur le "triangle". Ensuite, une jupe cachant de nombreux jupons, descendait somptueusement jusqu'au sol. Dès qu'elle esquissait le moindre mouvement, la jupe scintillait et reflétait la lumière d'une manière presque féérique. Sans parler des bijoux qui brillaient de mille feux. Le collier et les boucles d'oreilles étaient en diamant, simplement -aussi simplement que des diamants puissent êtres- attachés avec de l'or. Les bagues et les bracelets regroupaient des nombreuses pierres violettes, bleus, roses et rouges. Elle était très peu maquillée. Un rouge à lèvre de la couleur de la robe et du noir à cils, avec une ligne noire au dessus de ceux-ci. Et pourtant, elle se trouvait magnifique. Quand à la coiffure ! Des perles partout, savamment entremêlées aux mèches de geai, parfois nattée, parfois torsadées, ramenées sur le haut de la tête comme pour un chignon, mais ce n'en était pas un, enfin, c'était magique.  
Ce n'était pas elle qu'Alice voyait dans le miroir. Elle voyait...un ange, une reine, une impératrice ! Une peau d'albâtre et à l'air si doux, si blanc, si pur ! Une allure, une prestance impressionnante.

On était bien loin de la jeune fille frêle pâlotte et mal habillée avec les cheveux en paille qu'elle avait l'habitude de voir dans le miroir. Tout était allé si vite, elle ne s'était rendue compte de rien.

- Non, non, Alice ! Ne pleurez pas, surtout pas !

* * *

_* La personne concernée par ce délire se reconnaîtra ;)_


	5. Chapitre 5

**Blabla : **_Et voilà le cinquième chapitre :D Certes, je suis prévisible, mais... je suis sadique et injustement méchante, et ça, vous ne pouvez rien y faire. Même si vous deviez à quel point je serais cruelle dans le chapitre suivant, je pourrais toujours vous étonner en l'étant encore plus ! (et elle en est fière...)_

**Blabla 2 : **_Comme vous m'adorez et tout, et qu'après demain c'est mon anniversaire, eh bien...je vous laisse deviner, je veux tout pleiiiiins d'avis n_n Comme ça, ce sera toujours mieux, mieux, mieux et encore mieux ! (et en plus j'aurais des avis ^^)._

* * *

**Les dés sont jetés**

* * *

_Château d'Hytanica, 12 Septembre_

Alice était à la fois toute excitée et incroyablement paniquée. Elle était vraiment très heureuse de revoir Jasper, mais elle avait une trouille pas possible. Sérieusement, les gens agissaient vraiment très très très bizarrement, dès qu'il s'agissait de Jasper. Renée guida Alice dans les dédales féériques et celle-ci ne fit même pas attention à là où elle allait, ou à ce qui l'entourait. C'était d'ailleurs bien dommage, mais elle était plongée dans ses pensées. Mais rapidement (trop rapidement à son goût), elle se retrouva dos à un immense escalier à double rampe, en marbre gravé, et couvert d'un tapis majestueux. En bas, il y avait une immense porte ornée, et des plantes qui l'encadraient. De grandes colonnes soutenaient un plafond extrêmement haut puisque c'était le même que celui sous lequel elle était. Deux gardes étaient postés à la porte, des gens allaient et venait. Le sol était en marbre aussi, blanc et noir. Elle ne voyait pas bien, mais à gauche et à droite partaient des galeries éclairées. Et en face d'elle se trouvait une porte à double battant. Elle était en bois, pleine de motifs couverts d'or homme ouvrit la porte et fut surpris e voir Alice. Il fit une sorte de révérence et l'invita à entrer. Renée lui sourit.

- Je reste ici, je vous attend. Courage, Alice, mais surtout, ne craignez rien.

Elle déglutit difficilement. Mais pourquoi devrait-elle craindre (ou ne pas craindre en l'occurrence) quelque chose ? Elle suivit l'homme et se retrouva, comme elle s'y attendait depuis le moment où elle avait avancé pour entrer, dans la salle du trône. D'un coup elle fut prise de panique. Encore plus qu'avant. Elle tremblait comme une feuille. Ca y était, elle allait rencontrer le roi. Ah, ce qu'elle aimerait avoir Jasper à ses côtés pour la rassurer ! D'ailleurs, pourquoi ne l'avait-on pas amenée à lui en premier lieu ? Allez, allez, respirer, respirer, un pied devant l'autre. Voilà, un, deux, un, deux.

Un silence de mort s'abattit sur la salle. Même dans un cimetière l'ambiance était plus joyeuse.

Elle inspira un grand coup et regarda timidement l'homme assit d'un air las sur le trône qui se tenait juste en face d'elle. Il leva la tête et la fixa.

Jasper s'ennuyait. Vraiment. D'une part, Alice lui manquait déjà, d'autre part, sa vie l'avait toujours ennuyé, et d'une autre autre part, il avait une masse de travail impressionnante qui s'était accumulée pendant son absence. Tous ses "rendez-vous" avaient été décalés et il devait travailler trois fois plus. Oui, il s'ennuyait à mourir, écoutant à peine les plaintes des gens. Déjà une demie journée qu'il était arrivé. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de se détendre, ou de se prélasser dans un bain, ou de dire bonjour à ses parents qu'il avait du se changer et partir directement rattraper son retard. Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, il voulait voir Alice. Il était aussi très angoissé. Autant que lui pouvait l'être. Du moins le lui qu'il était depuis qu'il connaissait Alice. Avant, il ne connaissait rien de la peur, de l'angoisse ou du stress. Et là...il avait tellement hâte de la voir, elle et son sourire radieux. Mais d'un autre côté, il avait tellement peur qu'elle le déteste, qu'elle lui en veuille. Il soupira. Elle lui en voudrait forcément. Mais jusqu'à quel point ? Au moins, il n'aurait pas le problème des mots qui refusaient de sortir de sa bouche, Alice se rendrait compte par elle même de l'étendue de la catastrophe qui l'arrivait. Bordel, pourquoi est-ce que ça lui arrivait à lui ?

Alors qu'il pensait sérieusement à abréger ses souffrance en se laissant mourir sur place, il se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait plus aucun bruit. N'y avait-il pas une femme en larmes quelques secondes auparavant ? Pourquoi le silence était-il si pesant ? Il leva sa tête de sa paume sur laquelle il la tenait appuyée depuis près de deux heures, et regarda la cause de ce silence. Il resta interdit. Il avait attendu ce moment autant qu'il l'avait redouté.

- Dehors, ordonna-t-il.

Comme un seul homme, tous les serviteurs, conseillers, ministres et autres sortirent de la salle sans bruit. Il hésita, se leva et avança vers la nouvelle venue.

Un long moment s'écoula. La jeune femme semblait mal à l'aise du départ de tous les gens, et qu'ils ne soient plus que deux. Elle et..._lui_. Il se fixaient l'un l'autre. Elle était...resplendissante, fracassante. Les mots manquaient pour la décrire. Il ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire au début, mais il se ravisa rapidement devant la mine horrifiée de la femme qui était devant lui.

- Alice...

Elle n'en revenait pas. Elle avait imaginé le pire, vraiment. Le pire du pire. Mais ce qu'elle vit devant elle était pire que le pire du pire. Mille fois pire que le pire du pire du pire ! Elle porta sa main à sa bouche pour éviter de crier.

Il était là devant elle, habillé tout en noir, avec une allure sans pareille. Il était incroyablement beau. Incroyablement inquiétant. Ca y était, elle était devant lui. Elle était devant le roi...devant Jasper.

Il se leva entièrement, et avança vers elle. Elle aurait voulu reculer d'autant qu'il avait avancé, mais elle était figée, sous l'effet de la surprise.

Il s'arrêta à environ cinq mètres d'elle, attendant sûrement une réaction. Elle sentit une sueur froide lui couler dans la nuque. Comment pouvait-elle réagir ? Hein ? Comment réagir quand on se trouvait face à l'homme qu'on aimait le plus au monde, mais qui était également celui qu'on haïssait le plus ? Il la regarda d'un air sincèrement désolé. Ou qui du moins avait l'air sincère.

- Alice...

Elle frissonna. Elle adorait entendre ce nom de la bouche de Jasper, mais elle détestait l'entendre de la bouche du roi. Une larme coula le long de sa joue droite. Le roi baissa les yeux.

- Je suis vraiment...déso-

- Non, taisez vous. Et n'avancez plus, restez loin de moi !

Elle ne le regardait pas, elle regardait le sol à ses pieds.

Derrière une des portes de la pièce, se tenaient, l'oreille collée sur le bois, quelques serviteurs curieux qui voulaient savoir ce qui allait se passer. Tous écarquillèrent les yeux. Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il s'adresser de la sorte au roi ? Surtout celui là ! Mais Alice s'en fichait. Elle n'avait pas peur. Pas parce que Renée lui avait dit qu'il ne lui ferait aucun mal ou quelle n'avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter ou encore parce qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'elle ne serait pas blessée ou tuée. Ou si c'était le cas, elle s'en fichait, sa vie était ruinée. Non, elle s'en fichait parce qu'elle était face à quelqu'un qu'elle détestait.

- Je-je, je ne sais vraiment pas quoi vous dire.

Elle leva vers lui des yeux brillants, de larmes et de colère.

-mais comment avez-vous pu.. comment avez-vous pu me faire ça, hein ?

Elle ferma les yeux et soupira. Elle tremblait mais plus de peur, cette fois c'était toute la rage qui l'animait.  
- Mais pourquoi n'avez vous rien dit ? Comment avez-vous osé me laisser...ressentir tout cela pour vous ? Hein ? Je vous déteste, je vous déteste, je ous hais plus que tout ! C'est vous ! Vous qui avez gâché ma vie ! A cause de vous je vis seule au fin fond d'une forêt ! Je vous tuerais, je vous tuerais de mes propres mains !

- Ecoutez, j-

- Oh non, fermez-la ! Non mais qu'est-ce que vous croyiez ? Oui, oui, je vous ai pardonné ce que vous avez fait à mon frère, et à ma famille. Mais ça s'arrête là. Je vous tuerais maintenant si j'en avais le cran ! Ne m'approchez pas ! Restez où vous êtes. Plus loin de vous on est, plus on sécurité nous sommes, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle pleurait comme une madeleine. Les larmes de tristesses se mélangeaient à celle de rage. Elle ne mentait pas : elle le détestait vraiment. Elle ne voyait plus le Jasper qu'elle aimait, juste cet homme incroyablement méchant qui avait fait souffrir tant de personnes.  
- Mais comment ai-je pu être bête à ce point...? Vous savez combien de personnes vous avez blessé ? Et tué ? Comment un sale type comme vous peut-il avoir le droit de vivre ? Finalement je suis heureuse d'être face à vous, parce que je vais pouvoir vous dire tout ce que je pense. Et tant pis s'y j'en meurs, j'espère que ça vous torturera tout le reste de votre misérable existence. Vous n'êtes qu'un enfoiré. Qui croyez-vous être pour décider de la vie des gens comme ça ? Et de jouer avec ? Je...je.. je ne sais même pas quoi vous dire !

Elle saisit le bas de sa robe et tourna les talons. Avant de pousser la porte, elle se tourna vers Jasper qui était toujours planté au milieu de la salle.

- Mais avant...qu'avez-vous réellement fait de mon frère ?

- Vous avez entendu parler de lui récemment, non ?

- Est-il marié ?

- Oui, il l'est.

- Dans ce cas, adieu. Jamais, jamais je ne veux vous revoir ou remettre les pieds ici. Je ne sais pas si vous teniez vraiment à moi, mais si c'est le cas, j'espère que vous en souffrirez vraiment.

Elle retourna sa tête vers la porte et la poussa. Une fois sortie, elle s'immobilisa et cria qu'elle le détestait. Qu'elle le détestait comme elle n'avait jamais détesté personne.

Elle se dirigea vers l'escalier qui devait être le principal, mais une main la retint. C'était Renée.

- Non, pas par là. Venez avec moi.

Elle la ramena dans la chambre. Alice prit un coussin, mordit dedans et cria comme elle n'avait jamais encore crié. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir du papier de verre dans la gorge. Elle allait ruiner les oreiller, elle le savait. Il étaient déjà marqués par des traces ovoïdales trempées. Elle ne pouvait pas arrêter de pleurer. Elle allait finir par se vider de toute l'eau que son corps contenait.

Renée mit une main qui se voulait sûrement rassurante sur l'épaule d'Alice.

- Alice, ma belle, que s'est-il passé ?

- Je le déteste, je le déteste, je veux mourir !

- Mais non, ne dites pas ça.

- je veux qu'il meurt aussi.

- Mais n'étiez vous pas amoureuse de lui ?

- De Jasper si, sans doutes. Mais pas de...de _lui_. Il aurait du tout me dire avant. Je l'aurais laisser crever dans la forêt, ou alors je ne serais pas venue. Je n'aurais pas laissé ces sentiments stupides s'emparer de moi.

- Ne dites pas ça ! Si vous êtes vraiment amoureuse de mon Jasper, vous pourrez faire abstraction de tout cela.

- Ne parlez pas comme si vous pouviez comprendre ce que je ressens en ce moment. Le roi...le roi est la personne que j'ai toujours le plus haïs sur cette foutue planète. Il a totalement ruiné ma vie. La seule chose de bien qu'il ait faite, c'et me permettre de rencontrer Jasper. Mais en fait, c'était lui, cet enfoiré. Je le déteste tellement, il me rend tellement malheureuse ! Je...je dois à tout prix m'en aller d'ici !

- Dans ce cas, je vous ramène.  
Renée lui tendit la main, l'aida à se relever et lui essuya les joues avec un mouchoir.

- Si un jour vous voulez revenir, ou simplement me parler, vous confier, ou que vous avez un problème, besoin d'aide, je ne sais pas, écrivez-moi à cette adresse, ma petite.

Elle lui tendit un morceau de papier qui semblait précieux.

- Mais je... je ne sais même pas lire ou écrire !

- Vous savez dessiner ?

- Plutôt bien, il me semble.  
- Dans ce cas, contentez vous de copier les signes que vous voyez. Et... je reçois un courrier, même vierge, je saurais que vous avez besoin de moi.

- Vous saurez où me trouver ?

- Avec la garde qu'on a ici, on trouverait une fourmi au milieu d'une fourmilière qui flotte sur l'océan.

- I-il ne va pa me chercher, hein ?

- Un homme amoureux le ferait. Mais un homme amoureux d'une femme comme lui l'est de vous non. Si vous ne voulez pas de lui, il respectera votre choix. Mais je vous en supplie Alice, réfléchissez-y. Il vous attendra !

Alice soupira mais promit. Elle y réfléchirait. Mais la réponse resterait la même.

Renée la guida. Cette fois, elles passèrent par une des portes principales du château. Dans l'allée, il y avait beaucoup de monde, malgré la nuit froide. Elle s'était trompée, auparavant, les gens ne partaient pas, ils arrivaient. De nuit, le jardin était tout aussi somptueux. Les lumières et les bougies disposée le long des pelouses éclairaient l'allée de milles et une couleurs chatoyantes. Les couples évoluaient avec une grâce quasi inhumaine. Il riaient, parlaient, s'embrassaient parfois. Alice ne put s'empêcher de tourner la tête vers le château. Malheureusement, Jasper la regardait s'éloigner, à une fenêtre. Elle ne voyait pas son visage. Elle ne savait pas s'il était triste, en colère, impassible, moqueur, rieur, inintéressé, las, ennuyé... Son ventre se noua et elle tourna de nouveau la tête pour regarder devant elle. Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle l'oublie, et ce, le plus rapidement possible.

Renée l'amena jusqu'à un hôtel et lui laissa un cheval.

- Ma petite Alice. Revenez vite. Vous pouvez rester ici autant que vous voudrez.

Renée la serra dans ses bras et s'en alla. Comment le roi - ce n'était pas Jasper, ce n'était plus que_ le roi _- pouvait-il être si méchant si une femme comme Renée s'était occupée de lui ?

Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit et soupira. Elle avait eu de la chance, d'un certain côté. Dès le début, elle lui avait mal parlé, et lui n'avait rien fait. Il ne pouvait pas être le même homme. Elle aurait aimé se dire que sa réputation était ternie et qu'il n'était pas réellement comme ça. Mais il avait condamné son frère ! Et ce visage qu'il avait quand elle était entrée dans la salle du trône. Ajouté à ses habits, aucun doutes : cet homme était cruel.

Mais quelle idiote, elle devait arrêter de penser à lui.

Elle se déshabilla et se glissa en sous vêtements sous les couvertures. Retour à la case départ. Elle ferait comme si tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve.

Mais ses rêves, qui s'apparentaient plus à des cauchemar dans la situations, eurent vite fait de lui rappeler à quel point sa vie était misérable. Elle resta deux nuit, incapable de bouger, de manger ou de réfléchir. Dès qu'elle pensait à autre chose, les images de Jasper tantôt lui souriant, tantôt debout en face d'elle dans le château revenaient au galop.

Les deux nuit elle ne rêva que de lui. Elle aurait voulu le voir comme un être sombre et infréquentable, mais elle ne rêvait pas du roi. Elle rêvait de Jasper. Qui la serrait contre elle, qui lui disait à quel point elle comptait pour lui. Ils étaient heureux. Et à son réveil, elle s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans le désespoir. Elle voulait rester encore une journée, mais il y eu un incendie à l'hôtel. Elle réussit à sortir sans trop de mal. Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi, elle avait emporté la robe rouge et tout ce qui allait avec avec elle. Elle aurait mieux fait de les laisser brûler. Mais elle n'avait pas pu s'y résoudre. Peut-être que dans ce château il n'avaient pas conscience de la valeur de l'argent comme le roi n'avait pas conscience de la valeur d'une vie, mais elle avait toujours du y faire attention. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser tant de richesses partir en fumée ! Elle n'avait rien laissé. D'un autre côté elle n'avait rien à laisser. Elle se retrouva donc toute seule, plantée devant l'hôtel en flammes, avec une sacoche contenant les perles et les bijoux, et la robe pendue à son bras. Tout le monde était partit en courant, n'essayant même pas de sauver l'hôtel. Son cheval était soit partit, soit mort quelque pas dans l'écurie. Elle alla voir dans cette écurie et y découvrit trois chevaux dont un poulain. Ils étaient totalement paniquées. Elle les libéra malgré l'épaisse fumée et ils partirent aussi sec, la renversant. Entre le moment où elle était entrée et celui ou elle voulu sortir, par elle ne savait quel mauvais coup du sort, le feu s'était propagé quatre fois plus vite, et une poutre enflammée lui bloquait le passage. Elle réussit à sortir par une fenêtre étroite et haute. Elle se coupa les mains et s'écorcha une bonne partie du bras.

Elle se laissa tomber derrière l'écurie et s'en alla en trainant des pieds. Les malheurs s'accumulaient. La malchance l'avait prise sous son aile. Elle était voué à un futur minable.

Elle marcha longtemps, très longtemps en essayant de trouver son chemin. Elle avait mal, sa robe bleu n'avait plus rien de bleu, et ses pieds commençaient à apprendre à nager dans leur propre sang.

Elle ne savait pas où aller. Elle n'était sortie qu'une fois de sa chambre, à l'hôtel, et ce qu'elle avait entendu l'avait dissuadée de la quitter à nouveau. Comment tout avait pu s'écrouler si rapidement ? Cela n'avait rien de censé, pourquoi toute cette poisse s'acharnait-elle sur elle ?

Elle dormit une nuit dans une sorte de ravin en contre bas d'une route de terre. Le lendemain, elle ne sentait même plus son corps tellement elle avait mal. Elle était courbatue, blessée autant au corps qu'à l'esprit et n'avait nulle part où aller. Elle se remit en route. Ses pieds étaient un calvaire. Elle quitta ses chaussures rougies et les trempa dans un ruisseau qui par chance coulait près de là où elle était. Elle déchira un pan de sa robe et enroula ses pieds dedans. Le tissus rougit à quelque endroits. Elle continua pied nus, laissant les chaussures sur le bord de la route.

Il n'était pas loin de deux heures. Le soleil tapait trop fort sur la tête de la jeune fille qui paraissait déjà morte. Elle l'était, d'une certaine façon, et aurait préféré l'être définitivement. Soudain, elle entendit des bruit de sabot. Elle ne savait pas trop si dans ce monde où l'égoïsme régnait, quelqu'un viendrait l'aider ou continuerait son avancée sans se soucier d'elle. Ils étaient deux, deux cavaliers hors paire. L'un d'eux s'arrêta, l'autre le suivit. Alice croyait que la situation ne pouvait pas être pire. Elle avait tort.

- Mon-monseigneur, ne serait-ce pas Alice ?  
Si, bien sûr que c'était elle, même si on ne la reconnaissait plus par rapport à la fois où elle était au château. Il avait évidement fallu qu'elle croise la route du roi. Foutu destin à la con ! C'était bizarre de l'entendre être appelé " Monseigneur". Visiblement, ça ne lui plaisait pas plus que ça.

Elle leva tout de même les yeux vers lui, avec un air de défi. Oui, tout était de sa faute, c'était à cause de lui qu'elle était dans cet état ! Mais elle allait s'en sortir sans lui. Elle allait l'ignorer et continuer d'avancer sans but précis quand elle croisa son regard. Il essayait de garder un air impassible, mais ses yeux ne mentaient pas. Ne dit-on pas que les yeux sont le reflet de l'âme ? Dans les siens, elle vit une tristesse infinie. Mais pourquoi Diable avait-il fallu qu'il soit triste ? Pourquoi fallait-il que lui aussi tienne à elle ? Tout aurait été plus simple si tout cela n'avait été qu'un jeu, qu'il se fichait pas mal d'elle. Il sembla se ressaisir et regarda l'homme qui l'accompagnait.

- Vous êtes perdue ? Demanda-t-il finalement

- En quelques sorte.

- Démetri, prends-là avec toi et ramène-la chez elle.

- Et votre part-

- Tant pis. Il y a plus urgent, tu ne crois pas ?

- C'est inutile.

Alice le regarda d'une manière pas très amicale mais pas agressive non plus.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Je n'ai plus de maison.

- Vraiment ?

- Figurez-vous que j'ai entendu avant hier que, je ne sais trop comment, les villageois qui habitent près de chez moi ont su que je vous avais abrité et que j'étais partie avec vous. Et comme tout le monde dans ce pays _vous déteste,_ il ont détruit l'endroit dans lequel je vivais jusqu'alors.  
Elle avait bien appuyé sur le fait que tout le monde le déteste et qu'encore une fois, tout était à cause de lui.

Son cheval sembla impatient et fit mine de partir. Jasper tira sur les rennes, le cheval fit un tour sur lui même et s'arrêta, le regard furieux. Jasper regarda de nouveau Démétri.

- On la ramène au château.

- Quoi ? Non !

- Tu veux vraiment rester là, à marcher jusqu'à ce que tu ne puisses plus bouger ?

Il la regarda, sans la bienveillance habituelle qu'il avait au fond du regard. Il était énervé. Ce n'était jamais bon, de voir le roi énervé. Et en plus, il l'avait tutoyée. Pour la première fois. Elle aurait préféré que ce soit dans une autre situation. Une situation...plus plaisante.

- C'est à cause de moi que tu es dans cet état, non ?

- Hmph. Et vous auriez fait pareil avec n'importe qui ?

- Si quelqu'un se retrouvait dans la même situation que vous par ma faute et que j'étais au courant, alors oui, sûrement.

Son ton était sec, il était en colère, vraiment. Mais pas contre Alice. Contre les villageois, mais surtout contre lui. Alice voulu dire non fermement et continuer à marcher. Mais elle ne put pas. Tout d'abord, elle avait trop mal aux pieds. Ensuite, ce n'était pas le roi qu'elle voyait en face d'elle sur son cheval. C'était Jasper – pourquoi, elle ne savait pas. Elle ne pu pas dire non.

- J'imagine que tu préfères monter derrière Démétri.

Il fit faire demi-tour à son cheval et commença à partir au pas.  
Ledit Démétri descendit de sa monture, et aida Alice à grimper sur la bête. Il monta ensuite devant elle. Elle noua ses petits bras autour de la taille imposante de Démetri. Who, elle n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi musclé. Pas même son frère qui était déjà une montagne de muscles.

Ils repartirent au galop. Le vent glacé brûlait son visage, les larmes s'échappaient d'elles même de ses yeux. Elle serra encore plus sa prise autour de Démétri. Jasper était devant et ne se retourna pas une seule fois. Alice pensait qu'il était en colère contre elle. Encore une fois elle avait totalement tort. Il fulminait. Quel crétin il était. Il aimait sincèrement Alice. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il brûlait d'amour pour cette fille. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser partir comme ça. Il était supposé aller voir sa soeur pour se changer les idées. Il n'avait vraiment pas prévu de croiser Alice, surtout pas dans cet état. Dès qu'il l'avait aperçue, boitant et mal coiffée, couverte de terre et la robe déchirée, son coeur s'était serré. Elle restait magnifique, du moins à ses yeux, mais elle faisait pitié. Et il ne pouvait décemment pas la laisser comme ça. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire ? Elle le haïssait et il ne pouvait rien faire pour y remédier. Il ne pouvait pas effacer ce qu'il avait ou qui il était comme ça, d'un claquement de doigts. Et si Alice ne voulait pas de lui, il ne la forcerait pas à rester. Là, c'était un cas de force majeure : il n'allait pas la laisser comme ça, dormir par terre au bord d'une route toutes les nuits, avec la peur que quelqu'un s'en prenne à elle parce qu'elle avait protégé le foutu imbécile de roi qu'il était. Dès qu'elle serait mieux et qu'elle aurait quelque part où aller, il la laisserait partir si tel était son choix. Un peu dramatique comme formulation, tout ça. Avant qu'il n'ai fini de broyer du noir, ils arrivèrent au château. Ils avaient fait en une heure et demi ce qu'Alice avait fait en dix huit heures à pieds. Bon, elle s'était perdue plusieurs fois, mais tout de même, c'était rageant. Démetri descendit de cheval, mais c'est Jasper qui tendit sa main à Alice pour qu'elle puisse descendre. Elle l'ignora et voulu descendre par elle même, mais elle glissa et tomba. Jasper la rattrapa et le tint comme une princesse. Il fronça les sourcils, mécontent. Elle aurait pu se blesser en voulant le snober. Elle rougit, gênée, et il la reposa.  
- Vous pouvez marcher ?  
Voilà qu'il recommençait à la vouvoyer.

- Oui, je peux très bien me débrouiller toute seule, merci.  
Il ne put se retenir de rire, malgré la situation. Cette façon d'agir, d'être désagréable et presque hautaine, ça ne collait pas du tout à Alice. Elle s'en rendit compte mais voulu garder son peu de dignité et avançant toute seule vers...  
- Où allez vous ?

Elle n'en savait strictement rien. Elle fit demi-tour, le fusilla du regard et suivit les deux hommes. Elle boitait, elle avait vraiment trop mal. Elle espérait ne pas avoir à trop marcher. Jasper le remarqua, et il soupira. Ce qu'elle était têtue.

- Démétri.

Celui-ci n'eut même pas à regarder Jasper pour comprendre ce qu'il voulait. Il attrapa Alice par la taille et la balança sur son épaule sans la ménager, mais sans être brutal non plus.

- Hééé, lâchez-moi ! Laissez-moi descendre, je peux marcher toute seule. Je peux très bien marcher toute seule !

Mais Démétri ne la reposa pas avant qu'elle ne soit devant la chambre rouge, où Renée venait d'arriver.

- Mademoiselle Alice !

* * *

_Mouahaha, mouahahaha ! Haha, haha, haaaa. Bref, j'ai pété un durite je crois :x Je...vais me reposer. Et...penser à la suite. :D_


	6. Chapitre 6

**Blabla :** _Eeeh, je trouve que je me débrouille plutôt pas trop mal pour les délais, qu'en pensez-vous ? Une fois par semaine, c'est pas ce qui se fait de plus rapide, mais je m'y tiens ! Vous devriez me féliciter :p_

**Blabla 2 :** _Ca y est, j'ai 17 balais \o/ Et des cheveux courts? 'me gêneront moins quand j'écrirais. Enfin, c'est ce que je pensais. Je peux plus les coincer derrière mon oreille u_u. Comment ça, ce n'est pas une excuse valable pour ne plus écrire ? Rooh, bande de rabats-joie ! Peu importe : bonne lecture._

* * *

**L'adversité rend sage.**

* * *

_Château d'Hytanica, 16 Septembre_

Jasper parla longuement avec Renée, alors qu'Alice triturait ses mains, mal à l'aise à quelques pas d'eux. Il exposa à la gouvernante la situation, comment et où il avait trouvé Alice, et ce qu'il faudrait faire. Il la chargea de rester avec elle, et dit qu'elle pourrait garder cette chambre le temps qu'une nouvelle habitation lui soit trouvée. Il jetait de temps en temps des coups d'oeil à Alice qui évitait soigneusement son regard. Elle ne voulait pas voir en cet homme Jasper plutôt que le souverain de ce pays. En fait, il était dur pour elle de l'imaginer comme tel. L'oublier serait finalement plus difficile que prévu.

- Enfin, j'ai cru comprendre que ma compagnie ne lui plaisait guère. Je te fais confiance : reste avec elle si elle le veut ! Et puis...elle sera libre de faire ce qu'elle veut, d'accord ? Si elle veut partir, prévient moi. Je ne l'en empêcherais pas, mais j'aimerais être sûr qu'elle ne se trouve pas dans la même situation une fois encore.

- Je suis vraiment désolée, j'aurais du l'accompagner jusque chez elle. Rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé, tout est de ma faute.

- Mais non, ce n'était pas ce qui était prévu, si ? Tu as fait du bon boulot Renée. Merci. J'y vais maintenant.

Il regarda Alice, hocha la tête pour la saluer et tourna les talons.

- Allez venez, entrez, vous allez dormir là pour l'instant. Sauf si vous n'aimez pas cette chambre. On peut vous en trouver une autre.

Rien n'avait changé. En même temps, pourquoi aurait-ce été le cas ? Elle soupira.

- Oh, j'ai...j'ai ramené la robe et tout ce que vous m'aviez prêtée.

Renée lui sourit gentiment.

- Vous pouvez les garder. Mais si vous n'en voulez pas, alors je les reprends.

- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant ?

- Jasper a dit que vous aviez carte blanche. Si vous désirez partir, vous en avez le droit. Si vous voulez rester, vous le pouvez aussi.

- Eh bien...je n'ai nulle part où aller. Mais...je n'ai pas ma place ici. Et puis...il y a _lui._

- Si vous ne voulez pas croiser le roi, ne vous en faites pas, il est souvent très occupé. Si vous ne voulez vraiment pas le voir, ça n'arrivera pas.

Alice se sentit soulagée. Elle aurait été prise au dépourvu devant lui. Vraiment, cette rencontre était à éviter, et à tout prix.

- Mais ce n'est pas que ça, il y aussi que...mais regardez-moi ! Je fais tâche ici. Et puis, je n'ai jamais été élevée pour être dans ce genre d'endroit, moi !

- Ne vous en faites pas. Je peux vous trouver autant de vêtements que vous le voulez.

- Oh non, surtout pas ! Pour qui passerais-je si je profitais de ma situation pour me pavaner avec ce genre de robes, alors que je fuis celui qui m'accepte sous son toit ? Ce serait fort malpoli !

- Vous voyez, vous parlez déjà bien.

Alice se rendit compte qu'elle n'écorchait pas les mots comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire, et qu'elle avait adopté un langage un peu plus...châtié.

- Mais de toute façon, je n'aurais rien à faire, ici.

Sa réflexion fut coupée par des coups à la porte. C'était Jas- enfin, le roi. Elle fut surprise qu'il se soit déplacé en personne. Il échangea quelques mots à voix basse avec Renée et disparu.

Celle-ci se retourna, l'air désolé avant de disparaître une nouvelle fois derrière l'imposante porte ornée.

- Les parents du roi vous savent ici et...ils désireraient diner avec vous ce soir. Et...je crains que ce ne soit pas le genre de choses que vous puissiez refuser.

Alice pâlit. Mais quel pétrin, vraiment.

- Vous n'allez pas y échapper. Et...s'il vous plait, ne m'en voulez pas ! C'était pour votre bien, à tous les deux.

- Qu-quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Enfin, que se passe-t-il ? Enfin... mais quoi ?

Renée soupira.

- C'est pour vous, mais surtout pour le petit, enfin, le grand plutôt, Jasper.

- Mais dîtes-moi !

- Il est partit chercher votre tenue de ce soir. Vous allez avoir le droit au même sort que la dernière fois.

- Oh, ce n'est que ça.

Alice était soulagée, mais le visage de Renée eu rapidement fait de la faire paniquer à nouveau.

- Ce n'est pas tout ?

- Ce n'est pas tout. C'est lui qui vous aidera à vous habiller après.

Le "quoi ?" étranglé d'Alice résonna dans tout le couloir, ou peut-être toute l'aile droite du château.

- Mais-mais-mais-mais...

Ce n'était pas la gêne de se retrouver dévêtue devant un homme qui la mettait dans cet état là. C'était plutôt l'idée de se retrouver seule, d'une part avec Jasper après ce qu'il s'était passé, d'autre part avec le roi, et d'une autre autre part avec l'homme à qui elle avait balancé tout ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur quelques jours avant.

- Je vais mourir. Je vais mourir. Je veux mourir. Dîtes, j'ai le droit de mourir aussi ?

- Détendez-vous, tout ira bien.

- Mais non, rien n'ira bien ! Vous savez ce que je lui ai dit avant de partir ? Si je ne meurs pas, c'est lui qui va me tuer !

- Vu les regards qu'ils vous jetait et son état depuis votre départ, cela m'étonnerait fort. Ah, il est près de dix sept heures. Vu votre état, il va falloir commencer maintenant.

Elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre, appela quelqu'un qui partit chercher les femmes de chambre.

- Vous savez...je n'aime pas vraiment me faire servir par les autres comme ça..

- Vous n'avez pas le choix, et elles ne sont pas à ça près. Reposez-vous, je m'occupe de votre bain.

Elle était dans de beaux draps ! D'abord elle allait se faire pomponner pendant deux heures - bon, ce n'était pas si désagréable que ça dans le fond, puis Jasper allait l'aider à s'habiller, et enfin, elle allait manger avec ses parents. Elle allait vraiment y passer. Et elle voulait vraiment en finir avec ses jours, là, dans l'immédiat.

Elle ne vit pas le temps passer. Elle fut lavée, soignée, maquillée, coiffée, couverte de crèmes et de produits en tout genre bien trop rapidement. Mais quelle idée Renée avait-elle eu ? Et pourquoi avait-il accepté. D'après la gouvernante, c'était pour les rapprocher et les mener sur la voix de la réconciliation. Comment voulait-elle qu'ils se réconcilient comme ça ? Elle à moitié nue et lui en train de se démener avec un laçage complexe ?

Et beaucoup, beaucoup trop rapidement, elle se retrouva en sous-vêtements et corset à attendre dans la chambre. Au secours, elle priait un miracle. Une météorite, une explosion, un incendie, quelque chose ! Vite ! Mais non, rien ne vint. A part la personne qu'elle voulait absolument écroulée dans les escaliers, ou du moins le plus loin possible d'elle.

La porte s'ouvrit sur lui. Cette fois, il n'était plus tout en noir. Il avait une chemise blanche, remontée sur ses coudes. Il attendit qu'Alice l'autorise à entrer. Honnêtement, lui aussi était dans un sale état mental. Il ne voulait vraiment pas faire face à Alice. Mais d'après Renée, Alice était d'accord, et ils pourraient...mettre les choses à plat. Ce qui était faux, Alice n'avait pas donné son accord, mais lui ne le savait pas. Alice hocha la tête, incapable d'émettre le moindre son. Elle faillit tomber à la renverse quand Jasper eu un sourire en coin, il n'était pas supposé sourire. Il devait être en colère, ou déçu, non ? Non ? Elle en fut vraiment étonnée. Ce n'était un sourire moqueur ou triste ou d'usage. Non, il semblait sincère. Il lui disait bonjour, en fait. Comme si...comme si elle ne l'avait jamais envoyé balader, et n'avait pas pris la fuite après avoir découvert la vérité. Il était en tort, elle lui en voulait et c'était clair. Mais elle se sentait un peu coupable. Ce n'était pas sa faute s'il l'appréciait. Et puis... Elle n'aurait vraiment pas aimé qu'il réagisse comme ça si les rôles avaient été inversés. Il ne pouvait pas savoir qu'il allait rencontrer Alice et ressentir ce genre de choses. Comme, envie de l'emmener chez elle. Ca voulait dire qu'il tenait à elle, non ? Il n'avait pas fait ça juste pour lui faire du mal. Alors, c'était bête de tout gâcher parce qu'il était...lui. Mais tout cela n'enlevait rien au fait qu'elle était en colère et très déçue, donc elle ne lui pardonnerait pas. Ou pas tout de suite. Devait-elle s'excuser ? Elle essaya de lui rendre son sourire, mais ça ressemblait plus à une grimace.

Comme le silence lui pesait, elle décida de le briser.

- Je suis désolée.

Il ne répondit pas, ne bougea pas non plus.

- Ne restez pas sur vos garde comme ça. Vous savez, j'ai compris que vous m'en voulez et que vous ne voulez pas de moi. Et je le respecte totalement. Alors détendez-vous. Le plus que vous pouvez parce que croyez-moi, votre soirée va être éprouvante.

Non, non et non ! Il ne pouvait pas dire ça, pas réagir comme ça ! Il devrait vouloir la faire souffrir, être remonté contre elle ! Parce que comment voulait-il qu'elle ne fonde pas sinon ? Parce que là, encore un fois, elle n'arrivait pas à voir cette personne qu'elle détestait. Dans le regard de l'homme en face d'elle, elle voyait seulement celui qu'elle avait abrité chez elle quelques jours. Et c'était horrible parce qu'elle ne voulait vraiment pas céder, retomber dans ses bras ou un truc du genre. Vraiment, ça aurait été terrible. Et totalement inconcevable. Sauf qu'elle voyait bien la tristesse au fond de ces yeux bruns. Et elle ne pouvait pas se montrer froide et méchante.

Elle pencha la tête et le regarda. D'accord, elle ne serait pas trop distante ou désagréable ce soir. Elle se leva - elle ne l'avait toujours pas fait malgré l'impolitesse que cela représentait - et désigna la robe que Jasper avait au bras.

- Je suis sûre que vos parents n'aiment pas le retard.

Vraiment, quelle idée Renée avait-elle eu ? Parce plus aucun d'eux n'était dupe : c'était un coup de la gouvernante. Franchement, ça ne se faisait pas ce genre de choses, c'était gênant. Se réconcilier ? Dans ce genre de situation ? On ne savait même pas qui était le plus mal à l'aise des deux.

Elle prit la robe que Jasper lui tendait et passa ses jambes dedans, et laissa Jasper faire le reste. Elle cru mourir. En fait, ce n'aurait pas été plus mal. Parce que là, tout ce qu'elle avait envie de faire c'était de se retourner, de se jeter dans ses bras et de pleurer, en espérant se réveiller à côté de lui dans l'auberge dans laquelle ils étaient cinq jours auparavant. Elle était pathétique, un cas désespéré. Mais sentir ses mains à lui le long de son dos, même s'il ne la touchait pas directement, ça la faisait trembler de tout son être. Et puis, la délicatesse avec laquelle il le faisait. Et son odeur qui l'enveloppaient. Et..aaah mon Dieu, il était parfait. A un détail près. Et pas des moindres. Elle se mordit les lèvres et se fit violence : elle ne pourrait pas être heureuse comme ça. Parce qu'après tout elle était juste une pauvre fille parmi les autres et lui...Eh bien il était lui. Non, non, ça n'allait pas du tout, elle ne devait pas penser comme ça ! Ca n'allait pas uniquement parce que c'était un monstre !

Elle se retourna et lui jeta un regard noir. Il leva les mains, paumes vers elles.

- Eeeh, je n'ai rien fait de mal !

Elle se détendit. Un peu. A cet instant, elle n'avait aucune raison de s'en prendre à lui. Elle devait faire un effort, non ?

- Vraiment, cette robe vous va...parfaitement.

Elle se regarda dans le miroir en face d'elle. C'est vrai qu'elle était impressionnante habillée comme ça. Évidement, son regard croisa celui de Jasper dans le miroir. Si elle n'était pas déstabilisée, ce n'était pas drôle. Vraiment, ce type était-il schyzophrène ? Parce qu'entre l'homme qui enfant jouait avec des figurines à "toi tu vis, toi tu vis...toi tu crèves" et n'accordait pas beaucoup d'importance à une vie humaine et celui qu'elle _connaissait _et qui se trouvait en face, enfin, derrière elle, il n'y avait rien à voir. Rien de chez rien.

Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par trois coups timides à la porte. Un homme passa la tête par l'ouverture de la porte et attendit l'autorisation d'entrer. Jasper hocha la tête, et l'homme demanda s'ils étaient prêts à rejoindre les parents du roi. Jasper tira sur le laçage de la robe d'Alice et fit une boucle avec les rubans, saisit la jeune femme par les épaules et la tourna à nouveau face au miroir.

- Comment-vous trouvez vous ?

Différente. Même jolie. Non...Epoustouflante !

- Magnifique, n'est-ce pas ? Allez, venez, mes parents n'aiment pas attendre comme vous l'avez deviné.

Mais Alice ne bougea pas, elle était tétanisée. Elle était vraiment angoissée. Elle voyait la catastrophe venir gros comme, euh... ces animaux à grandes oreilles, qu'on voyait à côté des fameux zé, euh, zèbre dans les livres.

- Je suis vraiment désolé de vous infliger ça.

- Bah... Ils ne peuvent pas être pires que les miens, si ?

- Qui sait...  
Elle frissonna puis inspira un grand coup avant de regarder Jasper.

- Alors allons-y.  
Jasper lui tendit son bras mais elle le regarda, méfiante.

- Je vais me faire remonter les bretelles, surtout par ma mère, si je vous laisse avancer seule.

Alice l'ignora totalement, releva le bas de sa robe et sortit de la chambre.

- 'pas mon problème.

L'homme venu les chercher, qui était encore là, la regarda avec des yeux de hibou. Mais qui était cette fille pour parler ainsi au roi sans qu'elle ne soit pendue sur le champ ?  
Jasper secoua la tête et laissa s'échapper un soupire. Elle était impossible. Mais ça en rajoutait encore et toujours à son charme.

Il aimait beaucoup ça chez Alice. Même si ça la rendait parfois insupportable, elle était franche, directe, et ne laissait personne lui dicter sa conduite. L'hypocrisie et elle faisaient deux.

Le trajet jusqu'à la salle à manger parut d'abord à Alice interminable, mais dès qu'ils furent devant l'imposante porte en chêne, elle se demanda où était passé le temps. Finalement, elle s'empara du bras de Jasper et le serra. Très fort.

- Ne vous en faites pas, ils n'oseront rien vous faire avec moi à côté.

Facile à dire ! Si le roi était comme ça, qu'est-ce que cela devait être pour les parents ?

Jasper poussa la porte sans même frapper pour annoncer leur présence.

* * *

_Et n'oubliez pas : la rémunération d'un auteur sur FF, c'est les commentaires. Loin de moi l'idée de partir à la pêche aux reviews (par PM ou n'importe comment, ça me convient parfaitement), tout ce qui compte, c'est l'avis du lecteur. Ca aide à progresser, à avancer, à trouver l'inspiration même, parfois. Je sais qu'on a pas toujours envie : on ne sait pas quoi dire, on a la flemme, mais ce n'est pas grand chose, et ça fait toujours énormément plaisir :) Ne serait-ce que pour dire que vous avez aimé (ou non ^^), que je n'ai pas l'impression d'écrire pour les poissons congelés au large de l'Alaska, qui ne liront même pas mes...ok, je m'égare ^^_

_A la semaine prochaine les cocottes n_n (plutôt Vendredi d'ailleurs. Aujourd'hui j'étais motivée pour poster plus tôt)._


	7. Chapitre 7

**Blabla :** _Je sais, je sais, j'ai été longue. Le pourquoi du comment, c'est que j'avais écrit ce chapitre sur une feuille (à la main, quoi), mai j'ai perdu la fin. Comme j'étais assez fière du résultat, je voulais la retrouver, mais en même temps j'avais la flemme de la chercher. Du coup, je l'ai réécrit (parce que je n'arrive pas à écrire la fin de _Mon Cher Major_ ^^)_

* * *

**L'absence rend le coeur plus affectueux**

* * *

_Château d'Hytanica,16 Septembre  
_

- Ah, vous voilà enfin.

Alice se sentit mal. Déjà des reproches ? Voilà qui commençait mal. Elle se colla un peu plus à Jasper. C'était tant dur qu'agaçant à avouer, mais elle se sentait rassurée comme ça.

- Allons les enfants, détendez-vous et asseyez-vous.

L'ancien roi désigna une place à chacun. Alice s'assit, raide comme un bout de bois. Les parents de Jasper avaient l'air gentils, vraiment. Des gens très doux, un air calme, ils étaient incroyablement beaux – bien que la beauté ne joue en rien dans la gentillesse. Elle savait maintenant d'où Jasper tenait son visage si parfait. Mais elle était bien placée pour savoir que les apparences étaient plus que trompeuses. Elle regarda Jasper qui s'asseyait en face d'elle. Oh oui, même les monstres de la pire espèce pouvaient avoir une tête d'ange.  
Alice regarda tout autour d'elle. Mais comment pouvait-on accumuler autant de choses de valeur dans une pièce ? Sans parler du château entier. Contrairement aux autres pièces qu'elle avait pu voir, ici tout était clair, dans les tons beiges et or. Par les grandes fenêtres, on avait une vue spectaculaire sur les jardins et l'allée de graviers blancs. Et les chaises, ah, les chaises ! Elle avait l'impression d'être assise sur un nuage tant elles étaient confortables !

- Alors mademoiselle Cullen, parlez-nous un peu de vous.

- Euh...

Que pouvait-elle dire ? Vraiment pas grand chose.

- Voyons Carlisle, chéri, ne mets pas ainsi la pression à cette demoiselle. Et si vous nous donniez déjà votre âge ?

Ils formaient un couple harmonieux. Il n'hésitaient pas à se tutoyer en public et cela renforçait la complicité apparente qu'il y avait entre eux. En aurait-il été de même pour elle et Jasper dans...d'autres conditions ? Elle se ressaisit.

- J'aurais dix-neuf ans en Février.

- Vraiment ? Je vous en aurait donné plus !

Plus ? Plus ? C'était la première fois qu'on lui disait une telle chose ! Mais en y réfléchissant bien, il était vrai qu'ainsi habillée, coiffée et parée, elle faisait plus femme et semblait un peu plus vieille.

- Et d'où venez-vous ?

- De, euh, d'un petit village au Nord de Magnolia.

- Tahort ?

- Euh, oui, c'est bien cela.

Elle était étonnée que le roi sache cela. Il devait forcément en connaitre beaucoup sur le royaume qui avait été le sien, mais tout de même, c'était un village minuscule.

- Dans quelle maison vivez-vous ?

Oh, c'était un interrogatoire en règle.

- Je...ne vivais pas exactement dans les village.

- Je vous l'ai pourtant déjà dit, sa maison était dans la forêt.

- Oh, oui, c'est exact. Tu as raison. Qu'est-ce qui vous a poussé à aller là-bas ?

Mauvaise question.

- Eh bien...je me suis enfuie. Parce que...je ne m'entendais plus avec mes parents.

- Pourquoi ?

- Stop, vous ne voyez pas que vous la mettez mal à l'aise ?

- Ton fils a raison, Carlisle, Alice n'est pas accusée de meurtre ! Elle est notre invitée, et elle a sauvé notre Jasper, tu te souviens ?

- Oui, oui, veuillez m'excuser. Ah, voilà l'entrée !

Le ventre d'Alice exprima son enthousiasme, heureusement silencieusement, devant le plat qu'on lui servait. Il était vrai qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment mangé depuis trois jours.

- Eh bien, mangez bien.

Alice regarda les couverts avec une perplexité mal dissimulée.

- Vous avez un problème ? Vous savez manger avec des couverts, au moins ?

Evidemment ! Pour qui la prenaient-ils ? Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était issue d'un milieu plutôt pauvre qu'elle ne savait pas manger comme eux. Seulement il y avait six fourchettes et sept couteaux devant elle, et elle sentait qu'il ne fallait pas choisir les mauvais. Le couverts étaient rangés du plus petit au plus grand à gauche, et l'inverse à droite de l'assiete. Mais à tous les coups, cela ne correspondait pas à l'ordre d'utilisation.

- Non, enfin si, je sais mais...

Comment leur dire sans s'attirer les moqueries ou se faire mal voir ?

- Je suis sûr que c'est le nombre qui la perturbe. Faîtes comme moi, Alice.

Encore une fois, Jasper la tirait d'affaire.

- Mais pourquoi ? Vous utilisez les mêmes couverts...pour tout le repas ?

Evidemment ! Les familles avaient déjà du mal à en payer quatre paires. Alors six ou sept par personne...

Ils ne voulaient pas mal faire, les parents de Jasper étaient simplement maladroits et ne connaissaient rien de la pauvreté. Les sujet fus clos. En réalité, dans ce pays, les riches ne s'enrichissaient pas sur le dos des plus pauvres. Mais comme dans chaque société, certains étaient plus égaux que d'autres. En fonction du lieu de naissance, de la fertilité des terres, et tout un tas d'autres facteurs qui en avantageaient certains.

Alice s'était souvent demandé à quoi ressemblait le paradis. Elle eu sa réponse dès qu'elle mit la nourriture dans sa bouche. C'était...indescriptible tant c'était délicieux. Pas étonnant que Jasper se soit montré septique devant ce quelle lui servait !

Alice suivit donc l'exemple de Jasper tout le temps que dura le repas. Elle se demandait vraiment pourquoi il fallait changer de couverts en fonctions du plat : un couteau pour le poisson, un autre pour la viande, un troisième pour l'entrée et même un pour le dessert ! Et puis sérieusement, comment pouvait-on manger autant ? Rien que pour ce repas, pour une personne, il y avait de quoi, pour Alice tout du moins, tenir au moins quatre ou cinq jours. Elle se força à en manger le plus possible pour ne pas paraitre impolie. Et puis, la gourmandise jouait aussi beaucoup. Jamais, au grand jamais elle n'avait mangé quelque chose d'aussi délicieux auparavant. Elle l'avait définitivement atteint, le paradis. Elle en était même arrivée à oublier tout son ressentiment. Mais pas sa gène. Ce n'était pas naturel pour elle de manger tout cela, d'être face à ces gens, d'être habillée de la sorte ou encore de manger, ou tout simplement d'être, dans une pièce aussi somptueuse que celle-ci.

A un moment, elle avait l'impression d'être transparente, puisque les parents de Jasper ne se souciaient pas beaucoup d'elle. Mais dès qu'elle était désemparée, et sans savoir que faire, elle croisait le regard rassurant et encourageant de Jasper. A chaque fois elle détournait la tête, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de lui ni de son soutient. Sauf qu'au contraire, sans ce regard, elle serait tétanisée.

- Ecoutez Alice, je vous propose quelque chose de simple. Vous êtes évidemment en droit de refuser.  
Mais Alice voyait dans le regard de cette femme qu'au contraire, elle n'en avait pas le droit.

- Que diriez-vous de rester ici une semaine, mais sans jamais croiser mon fils ? Vous verrez bien s'il vous manque. Si c'est le cas, qu'ay bout d'une semaine son absence soit dure à vivre, alors vous resterez. Dans le cas contraire, eh bien vous pourrez vous en aller l'esprit en paix. Du moins, autant qu'il est possible en faisant souffrir quelqu'un. Mais au moins, vous serez fixée sur vos sentiments.

- Mère voyons, ne dîtes pas des choses pareilles !

- Mais voyons mon chéri, tu as bien vu dans quel état elle t'as mis ! C'est normal que ta pauvre mère veuille te protéger !

- Mais ne dites pas ça ! Couina-t-il.

C'était horrible pour Alice d'entendre ça. Faire souffrir le roi, elle s'en fichait pas mal, c'était bien fait pour lui. Faire souffrir Jasper – pour elle c'étaient deux personnes bien distinctes , c'était autre chose. Ca lui faisait mal à elle aussi.

- J'accepte.

Jasper la regarda avec des yeux de...poisson. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce qu'elle soit d'accord.

Esmé frappa dans ses mains.

- C'est parfait, c'est parfait ! Allons Jasper, soit un gentils garçon et raccompagne mademoiselle Alice à sa chambre.

- Oui mère, soupira-t-il, résigné.

Vraiment, Alice avait de plus en plus de mal à croire que cet homme et le roi soient le même. Enfin, le retour jusqu'à ce qui étais désormais la chambre d'Alice se fit dans un silence pesant. Jasper en voulait à Alice, même s'il la comprenait. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lui en vouloir, il était déçu. Mais quand il la regardait, comme ça, il avait juste envie de la prendre dans ses bras et de la remercier d'être apparue dans sa vie, même un bref instant. Mais le regard glacial qu'Alice lui lança lui en coupa l'envie immédiatement. Comment une si mignonne et petite chose pouvait-elle être effrayante ? Ils arrivèrent devant la grande porte marron, toujours en silence. Alice poussa elle-même la porte mais Jasper la retint par le poignet et elle se retourna.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as accepté de faire ça ?

- Ah ça y est ? On peut se tutoyer ?

Jasper haussa les épaules en signe de réponse. Il n'avait pas fait exprès.

- Pour montrer à tout le monde que je vais très bien sans vous et que je ne tiens pas tant que ça à vous.

C'était aussi un peu pour se le prouver à elle même, mais ça, elle ne l'avouerais pas.

- Et puis, ça avait l'air de tenir à coeur à votre mère.

- Alors, c'est pour ma mère ?

- Bah, vous ne croyez quand même pas que c'était pour vous.

- Non.

Il se retourna, prêt à partir.

- Mais je ne pensais pas que vous, qui détestez tellement les gens, fassiez cela sans rien gagner en retour.

- Hm ! Je n'attends pas forcément quelque chose en retour ! Je ne suis pas une manipulatrice, moi.

- Non, moi non plus, répondit Jasper en s'éloignant. Je n'en ai pas besoin, les gens font tout ce que je leur demande.

- Normal, quand on est un monstre...chuchota Alice.

Jasper entendit mais fit comme si ce n'était pas le cas. Ca ne l'atteignit même pas vraiment : il savait que c'était peine perdue et avait déjà renoncé à obtenir le pardon d'Alice. Et puis, il avait encore une de ces satanées réunion de guerres le lendemain matin, et il ne rêvait que d'une chose à ce moment là : dormir. L'idéal aurait été avec Alice mais il ne fallait pas trop y compter.

Quant à Alice, elle était d'une humeur étrange : à la fois lasse voire agacée, et coupable. Ca ne servait à rien, ce qu'elle faisait, puisqu'elle savait très bien que maintenant qu'elle savait qui il était, et qu'en plus elle ne le verrait pas pour craquer, Jasper ne lui manquerait pas le moins du monde.  
Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit. Whaa, il était hyper confortable !

La semaine passa à la fois lentement et rapidement. Pour Alice, lentement parce qu'elle n'avait pas grand chose à faire, et qu'elle ne se sentait pas trop à sa place; et rapidement parce qu'elle stressait à l'idée de faire face à Jasper pour lui annoncer son départ. Pour Jasper, lentement parce qu'il s'ennuyait encore plus que d'habitude et que toutes ces obligations de souverains étaient plus que longues et barbantes; et rapidement parce qu'il savait qu'à la fin, Alice lui dirait, en toute politesse, d'aller se faire voir.

Esmé, qui voyait que le moral de son fils n'était pas au mieux, proposa à Alice de rester plus longtemps. Elle ne pu refuser, après tout, elle n'avait nulle part où aller, et en plus, elle commençait à lier des amitiés au château. Donc elle resta, une semaine de plus, puis deux. Elle ne croisa que très peu Jasper mais ne lui adressa pas une seule fois la parole.  
Finalement, rester n'avait peut-être pas été une bonne idée car à présent elle n'avait plus le coeur à partir. Mais il y avait un élément qui faisait qu'elle ne changerait pas d'avis : Jasper. Cela faisait maintenant presque 3 semaines. 3 semaines qu'ils ne s'étaient pas parlés ou vus, à peine croisés au détour d'un couloir. Et ça ne lui avait pas fait le moindre petit effet.

Et maintenant elle avait enfin trouvé une nouvelle maison. Loin du château, loin de son ancien village à un endroit où, même si les habitants avaient entendu parler d'elle, ils ne la reconnaitraient pas comme étant cette Alice, la _Alice du roi_. Elle partirait deux jours plus tard. Elle avait décidé de cette date pour se laisser le temps de dire au revoir aux personnes auxquelles elle s'était attachée au château. Outre Renée et Esmé, il y avait des servantes, deux femmes de chambres, et même un commis de cuisine. Puis il lui faudrait aussi dire au revoir à Jasper. C'était vraiment bizarre : elle ne l'aimait pas (du moins plus), elle en était certaine. Trop déçue, blessée, le coeur meurtrit, elle lui avait pardonné mais pas au point de tout oublier. Mais, en même temps, elle était triste de partir, son coeur se nouait. Et peut-être pas uniquement à cause des gens qu'elle appréciait.

Ces deux jours passèrent à la vitesse de la lumière. Alice avait bien vu que la plupart des gens avaient essayé de la convaincre de rester, mais ce n'était pas possible. Elle se leva du lit sur lequel elle était assise, en soupirant. Renée arriva à ce moment-là.

- Mademoiselle Alice ! Etes-vous sûre de-

- Oui, je suis sûre de mon choix.

- Oh, dommage. Hm, voulez-vous que je vous aide à vous habiller ?

- Non, non. Je vais remettre mes vêtements, les vrais je veux dire. Enfin, ceux que j'avais à mon arrivée.

Ca l'aiderait psychologiquement. Laisser tout cela derrière elle serait plus facile.

- Etes-vous certaine ? Je suis sûre qu'_il _aimerait vous voir une dernière fois habillée comme vous l'étiez ces dernières semaines.

- Je me fiche pas mal de ce qu'il peut préférer, Renée.

- Alice, s'il vous plait...

- Bon, bon, d'accord mais arrêtez de me regarder avec ce regard suppliant ! Oui, je vais la mettre votre robe rouge à douze milles pièces d'or.

- Seulement à dix, voyons ! Ne me regardez pas comme ça, je plaisante. Je sais que vous n'aimez pas porter des choses qui représentent le prix d'un village entier.

Alice sourit et se laissa faire. Savait-elle seulement encore s'habiller seule ? Après tout, même si c'était un peu ennuyant, la vie de princesse ce n'était pas si mal. Parce qu'il ne fallait pas se mentir : tout le monde se comportait avec elle comme si c'était une princesse, voire même la femme la plus importante du pays. Puis Renée et les deux servantes qui étaient avec elle sortirent, laissant Alice seule. Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit mais se releva assez vite : elle manquait d'air à cause de cette robe si serrée. Elle souffla. Ok, ça allait être plus compliqué que prévu. Elle avait repoussé ce moment le plus possible, mais maintenant elle devait y aller. Il était près de onze heures, Jasper était dans la salle du trône, à écouter les plaintes discrètes des gens depuis près de trois heures. Il devait en avoir plus que marre. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle l'énerve.

Elle trembla jusqu'à arriver devant la porte de la salle dans laquelle se trouvait Jasper. Elle ne voulait pas le revoir, ni l'envoyer balader. Et pourtant c'est ce qu'elle devait faire. Un autre page se tournait dans sa vie. Elle soupira. Pourquoi tout cela lui arrivait-il à elle ? S'il ne lui avait pas manqué une seule seconde durant cette semaine, là, le ventre d'Alice se nouait. Comment allait-elle faire sans lui ? Elle allait terriblement s'ennuyer, seule, chez elle. C'était tellement plus drôle avec cet homme blond et blessé qu'elle avait accueilli chez elle. Elle aurait tellement préféré rester avec lui, mais dans d'autres conditions. Il fallait qu'elle soit forte. Elle serait malheureuse sinon. Comment pourrait-elle être heureuse en vivant avec celui qui avait condamné la personne qui comptait le plus pour elle à mort ?

Quelqu'un lui ouvrit la porte et là, horreur ! Il était assis dans un coin, la tête appuyé dans la paume de la main. Alice ne savait pas trop s'il s'ennuyait où s'il s'impatientait, ou encore s'il était angoissé. Lui ? Angoissé ? Ce n'était sûrement pas ça ! Mais ce n'était pas ça, qui était terrible. Dès qu'il la vit, son regard s'illumina et un micro (micro, hein) sourire apparu sur ses lèvres. Quelques personnes présentes dans la salle l'aperçurent et n'en revinrent pas ! Mais son sourire se fana. Il avait compris. Il n'avait visiblement pas suffisamment manqué à Alice. Il n'avait été amoureux qu'une fois avant elle, et ça c'était mal terminé. Mais ce n'était vraiment rien à côté de ce qu'il ressentait pour Alice. Ce n'était pas du tout dans ses habitudes, mais il aurait fait n'importe quoi, vraiment n'importe quoi pour avoir son pardon. Et pour qu'elle l'aime en retour. Et elle, elle était vraiment proche de craquer. Mais elle ne le ferait pas, elle ne devait pas ! Jasper se leva et avança jusqu'à elle, soutenant son regard des ces yeux bruns et brillants.

Elle le fixa dans les yeux, sa décision était prise.

- Je m'en vais.

Elle l'avait dit comme ça, sans dire bonjour, sans aucune forme de courtoisie. Elle voulait en finir, et vite. Il la fixa lui aussi. Ni gentiment, ni méchamment. Comme s'il ne ressentait rien, ne pensais à rien. En tous cas, c'est l'impression qu'il donnait. Il était étonné par la façon dont elle l'avais dit. Pas surpris par sa décision, un peu déçu, mais il s'y attendait. En revanche, il ne pensait pas qu'en plus de lui arracher le coeur, Alice le piétinerait en ne se montrant même pas gentille ou compatissante. Il avait tout perdu, non ? Elle aurait pu ne pas être aussi sèche. Horrible, c'était horrible, pourquoi se sentait-il triste comme ça ? Personne ne l'avait jamais rendu triste. Il n'avait jamais été triste. Qui était cette fille pour le mettre dans cet état ? Il était en colère. Pas contre Alice, pas contre lui non plus – du moins pas pour cette raison. Il était en colère parce qu'il était désemparé, et qu'il détestait ça. Alors comme toujours dans ce (rare) cas, il se cacha derrière son air froid.

- Dans ce cas, vous savez comment partir, non ?

Il pinça les lèvres et se tourna pour s'en aller lui aussi. En plus il avait faim.

- Attendez !

Il se retourna et attendit qu'elle parle. Il en avait assez, il voulait juste partir maintenant.

Elle voulait simplement lui dire au revoir, qu'ils ne se quittent pas comme ça, sans un mot de plus. Parce qu'elle se sentait un peu coupable. Elle avait été trop méchante, froide, distante. Elle voulait juste adoucir un peu cette séparation - si on pouvait appeler cela comme ça dans la mesure où il n'avaient jamais été _ensembles_. Mais quand elle le vit, quand elle vit son visage, quand elle vit quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait cru jamais voir, elle eu une sorte de révélation. Elle ne pouvait pas partir, tout simplement pas. Il avait les yeux rougit, comme si il essayait de ravaler des larmes. Lui, Jasper. Le roi ! Le roi le plus redouté car le plus redoutable, le plus cruel, le plus insensible, le plus dur de l'histoire du monde. Lui avait les yeux rouges parce qu'elle, petite chose insignifiante, elle, Alice, ne voulait pas de lui.

Et là, là...elle se rendit compte à quel point elle avait été stupide. C'était là seconde fois qu'elle faisait ce coup-là.

- Je...je me rends compte que...

Elle se mordit les lèvres.

- Vous alliez pleu-

- Non.

Il avait répondu d'un ton sec, tranchant et sans appel. Hors de question que quiconque sache qu'il avait bel et bien les larmes aux yeux. Si elles avaient coulé, toute personne présente dans cette pièce, sauf peut-être Alice, aurait été prête à être enterrée le soir même. Alice le comprit et changea n de sujet.

- Je crois que...que si vous ne m'avez pas du tout manqué cette semaine, c'est parce que... Parce que...

Les mots ne venaient pas, elle se sentait très mal. Elle allait finir par s'évanouir, mais il fallait qu'elle tienne.

- Parce que...je suis, j'étais dans un endroit inconnu...impersonnel, surtout pour moi. Et j'étais aveuglé par ma colère et ma haine. En fait, si je vous détestais, c'est parce que...en fait je ne vous...je croyais vous détester mais peut-être que...

Les larmes sur les joues d'Alice, elles, n'avaient pas hésité à prendre leur liberté et à glisser, glisser, sans s'arrêter.

- Si...si j'avais été chez moi... Alors je vous...je te... je...là tu 'aurais manqué. Là je me serais souvenue...dans cette chambre dans laquelle j'étais, je n'avais pas de repère et pas de souvenir de...de nous deux. Et puis...et puis...j'étais tellement en colère, tellement perdue... tu sais...si j'avais été chez moi, toute seule, alors là, là j'aurais pris conscience directement à quel point je tenais à toi. Je ne veux pas que tu me déteste. Je veux juste que tu m'aimes, et je veux t'aimer parce que, parce que... Je me fous de qui tu es ou de ce que tu as fait. J'me fous aussi de ce que les autres pensent de moi, ou même de toi, et surtout de nous. Je veux juste que...tu me pardonne. Je suis idiote. Mais tu sais, je suis tellement paumée... Chuis juste une pauv' gamine, adoptée et qui vient d'un village dont la richesse totale doit s'élever à quat' pièces d'or. Je vivais jusqu'à maintenant toute seule dans la forêt dans une maison faite avec 4 planches et trois pierres. Et toi...toi t'es le roi du pays, merde ! T'es l'homme le plus inaccessible du royaume. Je peux pas tomber amoureuse de toi sans que ça foute la merde dans mon esprit. Les princes et les bergères, ça fini ensembles que dans les histoires et les contes de fée. J'aurais jamais, jamais du te rencontrer et développer ce genre de sentiments à ton égard. Mais...ais maintenant c'est trop tard et je suis totalement folle de toi.

- C'est bon, t'as fini ?

Ces mots la stoppèrent net. Ce qui n'était pas forcément plus mal parce qu'elle devenait de plus en plus vulgaire. Elle avait encore tout gâché. L'eau doubla d'affluence sur son visage.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'explications et j'ai rien à faire de tes excuses.

Il lui tendis la main.

- Un 'oui' suffisait, tu sais.

Il luit sourit mais elle était toujours figée. Ses muscles ne répondaient pas et elle était incapable de faire le moindre geste.  
Il l'attira vers elle, la serra dans ses bras et posa son menton sur sa tête.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de savoir pourquoi tu m'aimes. Que tu veuilles bien de moi me suffit.

Il s'étaient enfin tutoyés. Et c'était Alice qui avait commencé. En faisant ça, elle s'était sentie bien plus proche de Jasper. Il lui était dur d'imaginer que la situation s'était rétablie comme ceci, aussi rapidement et facilement. Elle sourit et entoura Jasper de ses bras.  
Quelques personnes présentes dans la salle, jusqu'alors presque transparentes, poussèrent un petit soupir de soulagement et d'émotion devant la scène toute mignonne qui se déroulait devant eux.

Jasper leva la tête avec son air contrarié et son petit regard en coin, quoique pas bien méchant puisqu'il était trop heureux, et tout le monde se tut et firent semblant faire autre chose. Jasper sourit et fit tourner Alice dans ses bras.

- Hiii hihi.

Elle rit avec son rire de clochette et le serra contre lui.

- Je suis tellement désolée. Je suis idiote, n'est-ce pas ?

- Absolument.

- Tu es méchant ! Fit-elle avec une petite moue boudeuse adorable. Vraiment, il était fou d'elle.

- En revanche, maintenant je ne te lâche plus. N'espère même pas pouvoir repartir un jour.

- Monsieur est déjà possessif ?

- Tout à fait. En revanche, je vais devoir te laisser, j'ai tout un tas de rendez-vous.

- Je croyais que tu ne me lâchais plus...

- Je me suis trompé.

- Tu préfères voir tes Ministres barbus plutôt que moi ?

- Vas-y rigole. Je déteste ces réunions.

Elle lui sourit.

- J'ai l'impression de te connaitre depuis si longtemps... Je me sens tellement à l'aise avec toi. Je ne devrais pas, n'est-ce pas ?

- Pas vraiment. Tu sais...tu es vraiment sûre de vouloir...de moi ? Parce que tu sais, je suis toujours très occupé, ce ne sera pas drôle tout les jours.

- Ca c'est la meilleure ! Maintenant tu essayes de me convaincre de partir ?

- Je veux que tu sois heureuse.

- Arrête, ça ne te va pas du tout de dire ça, c'est malsain. On dirait une jeune vierge en mal d'amour.

- Mais quel caractère !

- Oui mais je t'aime. Même si tu es clairement en train de me signaler que ma présence te gène.

Il lui sourit, la serra une dernière fois avant de la lâcher. Elle lui fit un sourire en coin avec un regard malicieux et quitta la salle, le coeur léger avec des papillons dans le ventre. Elle était heureuse. Elle venait de vivre le retournement de situation le plus inattendu, mais le plus beau de sa vie.

Jasper regarda autour de lui.

- Pourquoi me regardez-vous avec vos yeux de poisson ? Vous avez une question à poser ? Sinon, vous avez du travail, non ?

Tout le monde repris sa tâche en vitesse, avec un petit sourire. Il n'était pas toujours facile, parfois même effrayant, mais les serviteurs du château aimaient leur roi, alors ils étaient content de le voir heureux.

Renée arriva et pris la main d'Alice.

- Mademoiselle Alice, comment vous sentez-vous ? Et Jasper, il va bien ?

Alice la regarda sans répondre - elle ne l'avait pas écoutée - mais lui offrit un grand sourire béat.

- Hum... Vous savez, je vous apprécie énormément et je peux comprendre ce que vous ressentez et que vous soyez soulagé, mais...sourire ainsi ne serait-il pas un peu déplacé ?

-Renée, je suis amoureuse, c'est merveilleux.

- Pardon ?

Renée était perdue, et elle le pouvait. Alice était vraiment déterminée à rompre tout lien avec Jasper un quart d'heure avant.

- Vous voulez dire que...

- Vous allez devoir continuer à me supporter, Renée, je reste ici. Je l'aime, vous savez. Il est merveilleux, il est parfait, il est fantastique, il est beau il est...

- Vous n'avez pas l'impression d'en faire un peu trop ? Demanda la gouvernante avec un sourire amusé, rassurée et heureuse que la situations e soit améliorée.  
- Mais non ! Vous le connaissez mieux que moi, non ? Vous savez à quel point il est...parfait !

- Je n'irais pas jusque là, mon ange. Il est bourré de défauts. J'ai beau l'adorer, il est vraiment dur à vivre.

Renée sourit en se disant que décidément, l'amour faisait fondre pas mal de neurones, ce qui rendait les gens amoureux profondément idiots.

- Je lui donnerais du fil à retordre aussi, croyez-moi.

- J'en tremble rien que d'y penser. Votre couple va tous nous mener à la catastrophe.

- Je suis si heureuse, si vous saviez. Si un jour on m'avait dit que je rencontrerais un homme comme lui.

- Et que vous alliez sans doutes l'épouser...

- Je suis dans un rêve, Renée, dans un rêve. Ouuh, je ne tiens même plus debout ! ... Quoi ? L'épouser ? Mais...

Oh, si seulement cela pouvait se faire, elle pourrait mourir heureuse, en paix, accomplie et tout ça.

Elle aussi se dit que l'amour rendait tristement idiot. Parce qu'elle se sentait vraiment stupide, surtout après tout ce qu'elle avait pu dire et affirmer à propos de Jasper. Donc oui, elle était stupide. Stupide mais heureuse.


End file.
